A Smooth Criminal
by CrimsonWolfSaid
Summary: El corazón quiere cuando el corazón quiere… ¿pero que pasa cuando lo que quiere incluso puede ser un mal? ¿Qué pasa cuando el mal lo desea uno mismo aun que ya sabe lo que es? Un escurridizo ladrón le enseña a una niña como amar a la antigua mientras se escapa una y otra vez de las garras de la justicia.
1. Chapter 1

– ¡No lo dejen escapar!

– ¡Señor!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

– ¡Ha empezado la casería por la cabeza del famoso artista Sakuhin Deidara! ¿Será que esta vez si podrán atraparlo?

– ¡Eso es lo que muchas personas quien, Kaori! ¡Esperemos que la fuerza militar pueda con este asqueroso rufián!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

– ¡Madre madre, van a capturar al Artista!

– ¡Ojala lo hagan!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

– ¡Demonios, maldito Deidara! ¿Quien se cree para estar jugando de esa manera?

–Por favor Sasori, contrólate. El se saldrá de alguna manera u otra, el ya no es un niño...además aquí esta su familia.

–Lo siento mucho, Tenten-san, pero tu esposo me vuelve loco cuando se pone a jugar de la manera que hace ahora.

–Entiendo, a mi tampoco me gusta, pero no podemos hacer mas por el...

Ella sintió una mano sobre su hombro, al mirar de quien se trataba no supo que decir.

–Si algo le pasa, yo me haré cargo de vengarlo, después de todo...el es uno de mis mejores hombres.

Ella tan solo se aferro a su vestido, quería llorar pero no era el momento, debía apoyar a su esposo desde donde se encontraba.

"¿Cómo llegue a este lugar? ¿Cómo llegue a ser la que llorara cada vez que se iba el al trabajo?"

**Hace nueve años...**

– ¡Hermoso el día! ¿No lo creen?

– ¡Sí, hermoso!

–Hermoso es el pecado que tienes, llamada belleza.

– ¡Basta Naruto, ya vuelves con lo mismo!

–Ja, ¡perdónenme chicas, pero les robare a Sakura por ahora!

– ¡Le haces algo indebido y te castro! ¿Me escuchaste, animal?

–Vamos Ino, dales un respiro, ¡son uno para el otro!

– ¡Y mi puño será para Naruto si la hace llorar!

–No tienes que, de eso puedo encargarme yo, Ino.

–Lo siento, Hinata, Tenten, Karin...me llevare a Ino.

– ¡Diviértanse!

– ¡Hasta luego chicas!

–Me hace feliz que ellas lo sean.

– ¡Oh vamos Hinata, todos saben que tu y Kiba andan!

– ¿Eh? ¿P-Pero...como?

– ¡Ay por favor, se ven todos los días en el parque!

–Bueno, sino les importa muchachas, iré a buscar a mi novio Sai.

– ¿Nos dejas?

–Bueno... ¡Sí, lo siento! ¡Y te recuerdo Hinata-chan, Kiba te estaba buscando hace unas horas!

– ¡Santo dios! ¿Que hago?

–Ve con el Hinata.

–Pero si lo hago...

–Estaré bien, anda.

– ¡Gracias Tenten!

–Nos vemos después amiga, ¡prometo acercarte a Neji!

–Si…

La vida de la joven Ama, no era tan emocionante como la de sus amigas, siempre tenían de que hablar y ella siempre salía con cosas casuales o juegos extremos para poder safarse de las garras de ellas.

Ninguna pero ninguna no dejaba de preguntarle por su amor por Hyuuga Neji, no solo uno de los más guapos de la secundaria, sino también uno de los más inteligentes.

–Al menos, tengo grandes amigas.

Todas sus amigas eran especiales, por una cosa u otra.

– ¡Tal vez caminar mientras termina la hora libre me despejara la mente!

La muchacha se fue a caminar alrededor de la escuela, siempre a donde veía, eran sonrisas, felicidad…amor.

–Se divierten mucho…

Ella admiraba a sus amigas, pero estaba claro que no se los iba a decir o la iban a enterrar con halagos diciéndole que ella también era alguien grandiosa etc.

La primera pareja que se encontró fue Naruto y Sakura, curioso por que Naruto siempre desde pequeño estuvo enamorado de ella pero esta solo lo hacia un lado para ver solo a Sasuke, hasta que ellos dos tuvieron una -charla- charla y pudieron al final andar.

–Sakura-chan…

Una jovencita de cabello rosado, grandes ojos color jade, piel entre blanco y rosa, su tono de voz era muy alto cuando se emocionaba o se alteraba, tenia 14 años, ya cerca de cumplir los 15. Poseía fuerza mucho mas de lo que una chica debía tener, era como un pequeño demonio estallando lentamente pero iba aumentando su fuego.

–Karin-chan…

La siguiente pareja que vio, era Karin con su artista, su novio Sai, un muchacho de 15 que le gustaba mucho pintar, Karin por su parte era la prima de Naruto, era muy pero muy bonita, una de las mas hermosas de la escuela.

–Ino-chan…

La otra era Sasuke e Ino, estos al principio se despreciaban tanto, ella por creerlo un engreído niño rico y el por creerla una presumida chica plástica. Ino también era bonita, demasiado perfecta, ojos azules y cabello rubio, su melena era sedosa y bella, la chica ideal, o tal vez demasiado ideal (¿?).

–Hinata-chan…

Al final era su más intima amiga Hinata, a pesar de ser muy tímida, logro una relación a escondidas con unos de los chicos más escandalosos de la escuela.

Algo que les sorprendió mucho por que el era demasiado activo, era el comunero de juego junto con Naruto de Tenten cuando se trataba de Educación Física, estaba claro que ella era la única que no tenia novio, o al menos la única que no tenia pretendiente.

– ¿Por qué?

No era que quería adelantarse a su edad, ni igualar a sus amigas ni por que se sentía sola. Quería experimentar eso tan mencionado, llamado amor.

– ¿Por qué yo no?

Ella de todas sus amigas, no había recibido ninguna carta de amor, nunca en su vida, ni siquiera cartas de otros niños que al menos que quisieran su amistad. Ni siquiera de los que ya conocía, era doloroso pero siempre lo escondía.

–Será mejor que regrese al salón.

No importaba a donde fuera, siempre habían sonrisas, eso le gustaba pero le recordaba a las sonrisas de sus amigas causadas por el amor. La atormentaba.

Ya mas tarde, el día ya estaba terminando y los niños salieron de la escuela, como últimamente había muchos robos, secuestros etc. Los niños esperaban a sus familiares a que los llevaran a casa.

–Sabes que podemos llevarte a casa Tenten, no tienes que irte tu sola.

–Gracias, pero si me voy con ustedes, haré un mal trío. De todas formas, muchas gracias.

Aun que ella no decía ni una sola palabra, sus amigas sentían su soledad, pero no podían obligarla a hablar, siempre cambiaba los temas de las conversaciones, siempre huía, corría de ellas, negaba todo aquello que en verdad la atormentaba.

Pero el error de todas, era dejar de insistir.

Lo hacían a menudo, ella seguía firme diciendo que estaba bien, alguna que otra vez iba a decirlo pero siempre algo se metía en el camino y ya no lo decía, dejaron de insistir por miedo a que se enfadara y dejara de hablarles.

El miedo estaba muy presente, no solo en Tenten, también en sus amigas. No seguían preguntándole por el siempre hecho que tal vez la perderían para siempre en una de esas.

La confianza entre ellas mismas, al menos el lazo que había entre la castaña y sus amigas, ahora era mucho mas delgado.

Ama Tenten, una niña de tan solo 14 años caminaba hasta su casa todos los días, sola. Sin nadie más con ella, nadie de su familia iba por ella.

–Ya llegue…

Ni una sola alma había ahí mas que la de ella, su padre era un drogadicto que termino en la cárcel por la misteriosa desaparición de su esposa, nunca mas vio a su madre, era muy dulce, incluso aun que la bestia le trataba tan mal, siempre le sonreía, algunos rumores llegaron hasta los oídos de la pequeña diciendo que el padre la mato en un arranque se desesperación por que ya no había ni dinero para la comida y sus necesidades.

–Hola señor Bigotes, ¿me extrañaste?

Lo único que la acompañaba un gato blanco de ojos amarillos, era un Persa muy hermoso. Las únicas personas que cuidaban de ella, era su vecina, una anciana y su hija mayor que trabajaba sin parar para sostener a todas, no vivían juntas, pero intentaron llevarse como familia aun que fuesen en casas separadas.

– ¿A dónde vas hijita? No debes salir mucho estos días, están diciendo por la televisión que hay un ladrón suelto y es muy escurridizo.

–Solo iré a la tienda por unos útiles escolares Oba-san, pero lo tendré en mente.

–Y no hables con los extraños, ¿de acuerdo?

–Si Oba-san.

La anciana era muy dulce con la niña, pero cruel con aquella persona que la intentara lastimar o acercarse con mala fe.

Ya terminando de comprar, había empezado a llover pero no tenia a donde mas irse, debía regresar por que su abuela estaría muy preocupada por ella, la papelería cerro al momento que vieron las primeras gotas de lluvia caer.

–Dios mío, ¿ahora como regreso?

Empezó a caminar sin saber bien a donde iba, después de reconocer unas cuantas casas, continuo su camino pero de pronto sintió un golpe y cayo al suelo.

– ¡Oye idiota, fíjate por donde vas!

– ¡Lo siento ángel, pero llevo mucha prisa!

– ¿Qué eres, un criminal o que para correr así de rápido incluso en la lluvia?

– ¡Pues eso mismo, ángel!

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Es una broma, cierto?

– ¡Para nada ángel! Ahora, ¿me ayudas a huir?

– ¿Qué? ¡Estas loco!

–Hm. ¡Tal vez un poco! ¿Me ayudaras?

– ¡Uuu! ¡Esta bien pero ayúdame!

– ¡Por supuesto ángel!

En cuanto la ayudo a levantarse, este la jalo de la mano para poder correr y llevarla consigo en forma de distraer al grupo de hombres que llegaron a buscarlo, sin idea de donde estaba, el joven se alejo mas aun hacia la casa de la chica dejándolos atrás.

– ¡Gracias ángel! ¿Alguna forma de pagarte por esto?

– ¡Si!

– ¡Tu pide, que yo cumplo!

– ¡Largate y fíjate la próxima vez por donde vas!

– ¡Vale, lo haré pero primero…!

– ¿Primero que…?

Antes de poder llegar a la casa de la niña, el chico la junto hacia el tronco de un árbol y beso sus labios, era un beso coqueto, rápido y algo lujurioso.

– ¡Eso fue un premio por ayudarme, nos vemos algún día ángel!

– ¡Ven aquí pervertido! ¡Te daré una paliza!

– ¡Lo siento, pero eso tendrá que esperar para otro día!

–Genial… ¡al menos dime tu nombre!

– ¡Sakuhin Deidara! ¡Gracias y hasta pronto, ángel!

Sin que ella pudiera responderle, el ya se había desvanecido entre los arbustos, no había por que ir a seguirlo, pero era extraño, un sentimiento que no había sentido antes estaba formándose dentro de ella.

–Esto…esto es…

Cerro sus ojos y toco sus labios, aun tenia la sensación en ellos, luego su rostro le apareció.

– ¡Pervertido!

Ella sabía perfectamente que ese muchacho decía la verdad, se veía mucho mayor que ella, aun que no tanto, como dos o tres años mayor, empezó a pensar que tal vez el era el ladrón que su abuela le comento antes de salir.

Una vez que llego a casa decidió dejarlo por la paz, pero seguía molesta, su primer beso se le fue robado.

"¡Por un criminal!"

–No se vale…ese beso iba ser de Neji-kun…

Hyuuga Neji, el primo de Hinata, "secretamente" estaba enamorada de el, o eso pensaba hasta que llego el misterioso ladrón llamado Sakuhin Deidara robándole su primer beso en su primer encuentro y que para terminar ayudo a escapar.

–Es pasajero…tiene que ser pasajero, si…solamente eso.

O eso era lo que ella quería creer.

* * *

Ok...si esta historia la hice pensando en la canción de MJ - Smooth Criminal, había pensado hacerlo en DeiSaku pero pensé "Uso mucho a Sakura, me gusta su personaje que los demás pero la historia queda mejor con alguien mas" Y Tenten apareció de pronto! Espero lo disfruten, esto lo hice casi sin tener intenciones de subirlo aun pero... haré mi mayor esfuerzo por esta pareja ;)

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, llegó casi dormida a la escuela. Cuando un maestro mencionaba su nombre, sus amigas tenían que despertarla para que hablara, en fin, la pobre chica aun no sabía a lo que se enfrentaría.

En el receso

– ¡O hablas o te hacemos hablar!

–Ino, no tienes que gritarle, así no se le trata a una persona, ¿que te pasa?

–Gracias Sakura-chan...

–Se le trata así... ¡sino quieres terminar escuchando a Naruto en el karaoke te recomiendo que hables ahora mismo!

– ¡Chicas por favor! La asustaran, ¿cierto Tenten?

– ¿Tenten?

– ¿A donde se fue?

– ¡Esto es tu culpa!

– ¿Mi culpa? ¡Vaya, sino le hubieras gritado primero, yo no lo hubiese hecho!

A varios metros lejos del grupo de niñas, Tenten se escondía entre los arbustos de la entrada del jardín, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para huir a otro lugar mas seguro.

– ¿De que nos escondemos?

–De mis amigas, ¡están locas!

Entonces volvió a la persona quien le hablaba y al mirar de quien se trataba gritó.

– ¡Joder, mis oídos!

Rápidamente fue sobre ella y cubrió su boca mientras unos estudiantes iban pasando cerca de ahí.

– ¿Siempre tienes que gritar?

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–No ángel, las preguntas las hago yo. Ahora, ¿como salgo de aquí sin ser visto?

La castaña no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el tipo de nuevo le estaba pidiendo ayuda para escapar.

–Primero dime, ¿cómo entraste?

– ¡Volando! ¿Ahora si me ayudas?

Tenten miró al joven de nuevo con ganas de patearle su estúpido trasero.

–Vale, entré por ahí.

El rubio señaló donde había escarbado para poder entrar al jardín de la escuela.

–Ahora entiendo por que estas todo sucio.

–Si ángel, pero estaría muy agradecido si me ayudaras a escapar.

– ¿Otra vez?

– ¡Sí, otra vez!

El chico le sonrió, Tenten aun no sabía quien realmente era el, mas sin embargo le parecía alguien muy activo y alegre aun que tuviera el misterio escrito en todo el.

–Esta bien, ¡pero solo si me hablas de ti!

–Ya veo, ¡tú quieres saber sobre el gran amor se tu vida!

– ¡Deidara!

–Jaja... eso ya lo veremos, anda.

–Bien, sígueme y no hagas ruido.

– ¡Lo que tú digas, ángel!

Los muchachos salieron del jardín y caminaron por la parte trasera de la escuela hasta el estacionamiento.

–Ya te podrás ir desde aquí.

–Aguarda ángel, mira.

Ambos vieron hacia la entrada del estacionamiento, se encontraban los policías que buscaban al rubio.

–Si llego tarde, Líder-sama se enfadara...

– ¿Líder-sama?

El miró a la chica, no debía hablar sobre su vida, ni de su trabajo, aun que ella lo ayudó la ultima vez y esa, no podía, pero algo en ella le hizo confiarle la información, claro, poco a poco.

–Ayúdame a salir de aquí y te digo, ¿si?

–De acuerdo, ¡pero será la ultima vez! Ven...creo que los uniformes extra están por aquí.

– ¿Uniformes?

–Aja, pasaremos así que será mejor que te cambies la ropa y cuando nos vean crean que eres de esta escuela.

– ¡Buena idea ángel!

–Una pregunta Deidara

–Dime

Mientras la chica iba buscando los uniformes de Educación Física, el otro estaba empezando a desvestirse.

– ¿Por que me llamas ángel?

– ¡Por que lo eres!

Al darse la vuelta, notó que el muchacho andaba semi desnudo, se quedó completamente muda.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

– ¡Tú! Pervertido...

Al volver, le tiró el uniforme a la cara y le dio espacio para vestirse.

–Yo estudié aquí...

– ¿En serio?

–Aja, cuando tenía seis años.

– ¿Después que pasó?

–Un terrible accidente, mis padres murieron.

–Oh... lo siento, no debí preguntar.

–No te preocupes, ya puedes mirar.

Al mirarlo, notó su hermoso cabello rubio, pudo ver mas de cerca sus ojos azules y su brillante sonrisa.

– ¡Vamos!

Al salir, ambos hombres con el uniforme de la policía observaron a los jóvenes salir, miraron bien al chico de pies a cabeza y luego intercambiaron miradas.

– ¡Ustedes, esperen!

Deidara quería que se lo tragara la tierra, ¿lo habían descubierto o no?

– ¿Qué pasa oficial?

– ¿Por que salieron por esta puerta?

–Por que en este camino es por donde vive mi novia y la iré dejar a su casa ya que sus padres están fuera de la cuidad.

–Muy bien, con cuidado por que hay un ladrón suelto.

–Si, gracias oficial.

Se alejaron lo más que pudieron para poder hablar "normalmente". En cuanto estaban lo suficientemente lejos pudieron respirar tranquilamente.

–Tarados...

– ¿Novia?

– ¿Qué con eso?

– ¿Por que dijiste novia? ¡Pudiste decir hermana!

– ¿Acaso tu y yo nos parecemos en algo?

– ¡Esta claro que no!

–Entonces no hubiera funcionado eso, es mas creíble decir que eres mi novia, ángel.

–Como sea, ¿ahora que hacemos?

–Bueno... yo te dije que te contaría sobre mí así que lo haré.

– ¿Qué? ¡Yo solo lo dije por decir! No es necesario...

El joven la miró por un segundo y la empujó a los arbustos, quedando sobre ella.

– ¿A ti que te pasa id...?

Nuevamente le robó un beso, pero este era más largo que el primero, aun que en la mente de la castaña sabía que estaba mal, su cuerpo se paralizó y dejo que el se aprovechara de eso.

El rubio de pronto se detuvo, tomo asiento y la acercó a el hasta que quedara abrazado a ella.

– ¿Deidara?

–Por favor, deja que me quede así un poco más.

–Esta bien

La niña no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, solo sabía que sus brazos eran muy cálidos, pensó por un momento en Neji e intentó corresponderle pero al darse cuenta que el cuerpo era mucho más grande, más trabajado y poseía cabello rubio en vez de castaño, dejó sus brazos caer.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– ¿Ah?

–Ya es la segunda vez que me ayudas a huir y no se tu nombre.

–Tenten...mi nombre es Ama Tenten

–Pues escúchame claramente, Ama Tenten...

Ella quería verle la cara cuando le estuviera hablando, pero el no se lo permitió, se aferró aun más a la muchacha.

–Prometo que me miraras a mí, me hablaras a mí, sentirás por mi amor del bueno, no como lo que sientes ahora por esa persona a quien siempre miras.

Era una confesión, si o no, ella no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que estaba enredándose cada vez más en la telaraña del peligro.

–Prometo que me amaras, ángel.


	3. Chapter 3

–Hinata y Sasuke serán los nuevos jefe y subjefe del salón, así que cuando necesiten de algo y no están los profesores, van directo a ellos.

– ¿Kakashi-sensei, es esto necesario?

–No es que a mi se me haya ocurrido, fueron ordenes del director Jiraya.

Mas tarde

–Por lo menos avisa que te irás temprano, ¡no desaparezcas así sin decir nada!

–Si lo se, es que tenía que ayudar a un amigo.

– ¿Un amigo? ¿Por eso te escapaste?

– ¿Te escapaste, Tenten?

Detrás de todos, vieron a Neji, el chico que el corazón de Tenten ansiaba. Junto a el, estaban otros dos, Rock Lee, un niño de 13 años con enormes cejas y gran personalidad. Luego, Aburame Shino, un chico de 15 años que era un obsesionado con los insectos.

Ella siempre quería que el Hyuuga le hablara, pero esa vez no era como las otras veces, quería huir de nuevo, lo mejor que sabia hacer era escaparse de sus amigos así que todo lo demás de acuerdo el tema le parecía sencillo, pero una cosa eran sus amigos y otra, Neji Hyuuga.

– ¿Neji? Pensé que estabas en clase de la profesora Anko.

–Lo estaba pero entonces no corrieron por que Shino empezó a molestar a las niñas con sus insectos.

– ¡Nos sacó a patadas a Shino y a mi! Neji solo nos siguió por que se salvo de la profesora Anko.

– ¡Oigan! ¡Se ha ido de nuevo!

– ¡No otra vez!

Fue a esconderse en el jardín de la escuela como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez estaba sola.

– ¿Dei...Deidara?

No hubo respuesta, el no estaba ahí, cuando vio por donde el rubio entró la ultima vez, recordó lo que le dijo ese día.

Flash back

– ¡Basta Deidara! ¡No juegues así conmigo!

– ¿De que hablas, ángel?

– ¡Basta! ¡Deja de decirme así, deja de jugar conmigo!

–Pero ángel, no estoy-

– ¡Para! ¡Deja de decirme eso! ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas a hablarme!

–Pero ángel...-

– ¡Lárgate!

Hubo un minuto de silencio entre los dos, el joven miró a la niña muy bien, y eso era, una niña de 14 años que aun aprendería que tan cruel puede ser la vida sino se tratan de defender.

–Si eso quieres...

Ella no respondía, ni quiera lo miraba.

–Bien, ya no te molestare... me voy.

Fin de flash back

Ella lo había terminado, pero... ¿que terminó? Si nunca hubo nada entre ellos, entonces sonrió por esos últimos minutos que estaba con el, parecía un chico muy solitario, demasiado como para ser un ladrón.

Al terminar las clases, decidió no enfrentar a sus amigas y salió por el estacionamiento.

–Tal vez fui muy dura con el...pero es... ¡es un tonto! ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir esas cosas?

Al llegar a casa, se encontró con la sorpresa que su gato, el señor Bigotes, estaba esperándola afuera con dos listones con pequeñas campanitas en sus extremos.

– ¿Donde conseguiste eso, Bigotes?

Eran rojo oscuro, le gustaba el color, quedarían perfectos en sus dos coletas.

–Vamos adentro.

Las horas pasaron, la chica había terminado su tarea cuando escuchó que su gato estaba algo más lejos de lo que debía estar.

– ¿Bigotes?

El gato maullaba, entonces decidió salir a la calle a ver donde estaba el.

– ¿Señor Bigotes?

Caminó entre el pasto y flores que había al cruzar la calle, seguía escuchando a Bigotes maullar pero era un poco más lejos, siguió el sonido hasta la papelería, lo encontró con una pata llena de lodo.

– ¡Bigotes, tendré que bañarte! Ahora vamos, va llover.

Pero antes que pudiera tomar al gato, sintió un jalón hacia atrás, era un hombre de cabello negro, piel morena y una mirada aterradora.

–Shh, no vayas a gritar pequeña, ¿quieres vivir para seguir jugando con tu gato no es así?

– ¡Suélteme!

–Lo siento pero eso no es posible... ¡veras, yo soy un hombre solitario sin quien lo acompañe! ¿Quieres tú hacerme el favor?

– ¡No, suélteme!

En un intento por escaparse, rasguñó la cara del sujeto haciendo que la soltara de un brazo mientras con su mano se tocó donde ella lo había herido.

– ¡Maldita mocosa, pero esto no se va quedar así!

La lluvia era demasiado fuerte, los lloriqueos de la pequeña no pudieron ser escuchados, Bigotes tenía muy lealtad a su dueña, tanto que también rasguñó al sujeto pero este lo tiro hacia la basura encargándose de no tener molestias que lo interrumpieran.

–Basta...por favor ya no... ¡Basta!

Por más que ella gritara, por más que rasguñara, golpeara o llorara, nadie ni nada la podía ayudar.

Era sometida por un completo extraño, peor, no le había visto su rostro por completo.

"Mierda..."

Nadie andaba por las calles para poder salvarla, ni una sola alma que pudiese darle una mano y sacarla de ahí. Hasta que su rostro se hizo visible.

"Deidara..."

Se maldijo por haberle dicho cosas sin pensar, por haberle gritado, por haberlo alejado, maldecía una y otra vez haberlo apartado de ella.

Ahora era muy tarde, tal vez el chico hubiese evitado eso y no lo dejó estar a su lado.

Lloraba aun mas por eso, sentía su cuerpo cuartearse y apunto de quebrarse, sin darse cuenta, empezó a sentirse inútil, tan débil e ignorante, no era Neji a quien buscaba en ese momento, sino al joven que gritó.

"Perdóname...Deidara"

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Subiré los demás capítulos cada que pueda, por favor comenten cualquier cosa que les guste o no, sera bienvenido cualquier tipo de comentarios menos los "ofensivos", sino les gusta la pareja esta bien, sino les gusta la historia, entonces ahorrase en leer los demás. Lamento que sea tan corto esta vez, intentare aumentarle a la siguiente n.n

Gracias ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras llovía, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules corría sin detenerse para escapar de la justicia que venia justamente detrás del, el problema era que ya no podía burlarlos como antes.

Ahora no eran tan tontos, ahora, lo que usaban para perseguirlo eran sus coches, si claro, como a ellos les paga el gobierno para hacer el bien, supuestamente, tienen la manera mas sencilla para atrapar y transportar a los criminales.

Así como ese chico era.

–Joder... ¡oficiales de mierda me hacen correr demasiado! Si tan solo Tenten estuviera aquí...

Ya dos semanas sin saber de su ángel, era mas complicado para el escaparse ya que ella no estaba a su lado, tenia que arreglárselas de algún modo para salir victorioso y sin que lo notara nadie.

Como las calles estaban vacías, podía empezar a caminar con tranquilidad, sin que alguien preguntara quien era y que hacia debajo de la lluvia sin ningún oficio.

No le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos, a menos que el mismo los deja entrar.

La lluvia se había despejado un poco, tan solo eran unas gotas que bajaban y apenas humedecían la ropa, al mirar al cielo noto que pronto ya no habría mas gotas e intento apresurarse en salir de ahí antes que los vecinos empezaran con lo suyo.

– ¿Qué es esto?

Pero algo lo detuvo, se quedo perplejo ante lo que vio. Tal vez era una ilusión, no lo sabia con seguridad pero si sabia que algo no iba bien.

En el suelo miro dos listones rojos con campanitas a sus extremos sobre el suelo, eran los mismos que dejó para Tenten cuando ella no estaba y se los quedó el gato.

Con ver que estaban llenos de tierra, miró a sus lados, estaba creciendo su desesperación por saber donde estaba la chica, era hace dos semanas que ella le dijo que se alejara y no regresara, hace dos semanas que no sabía de ella, ahora veía los listones, no eran cualquier listón, eran los listones que mismo le dejó.

– ¡Tenten! ¡Tenten!

Gritaba su nombre, pero no había respuesta. Miraba de nuevo a sus lados, no había nada, nadie.

Empezó a buscarla hasta que se encontró con Bigotes, el gato le maullaba y mordía el pantalón, intentando jalarlo.

El gato le daba vueltas haber si de alguna forma Deidara le entienda, en cuanto el ojiazul capto el mensaje, miro a sus lados y de nuevo al persa.

– ¿Qué pasa Señor Bigotes? ¿Sabes donde esta Tenten?

Era un gato claro, pero este le tenía mucho aprecio a su ama.

–Muy bien chico, guíame a ella.

El Persa empezó a correr, Deidara venía detrás, al llegar a un callejón sin salida, lo primero que escuchó el muchacho era lloriqueos, luego miró trozos de ropa sobre el suelo.

–No...

Empezaba a pensar lo peor, al entrar y seguir, vio a la pequeña, ahí estaba.

Sentada abrazando sus piernas, su cabello era un desastre, su piel tenía uno que moretón, en cuanto piso mas cerca escuchó el sonido debajo de su zapato.

"Sangre..."

Intentó tocarla pero de inmediatamente ella al sentir que le rozaron la piel repeló.

– ¡Aléjate maldito!

– ¡Espera Tenten!

– ¡Apártate! ¿No tienes suficiente? ¡Aléjate, bestia!

– ¡Tenten soy yo! ¡Deidara!

El por más que le hablara, no reaccionaba, estaba atemorizada, en uno arranque también a el le rasguñó la cara.

– ¡Tenten, soy yo Deidara!

Pero no, no basta con palabras, ella no podía detenerse, tenía demasiado miedo.

Sumergida entre sus pensamientos, no podía reconocer quien le hablaba, temía que fuera ese hombre quien la lastimo gravemente, justo en donde todo nace y muere, sentenciándola a una vida sin sentido.

A menos que alguien la ayudara a salir de esa "vida".

– ¡Por el amor de dios, Tenten!

Arriesgándose a que lo siguiera lastimando, se lanzó a ella, la atrapó y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó, aun que lo golpeara, intentara gritar, por mas que pataleaba el no la dejaba.

Hasta que la castaña empezó a quedarse sin aire y al final desmayarse.

–Lo siento Tenten...

"Siento llegar demasiado tarde"

El joven la miro una vez mas, su mejilla le ardía por el arañazo que la niña le dio pero no le importa, sino ella, estaba mal, en mal estado y como aun estaba lloviendo, su cuerpo era algo frió, sucio.

Nadie estaba afuera en ese momento, decidió cargarla y llevarla a casa.

Dos horas después

– ¿Donde...cómo fue llegué aquí?

–Fui yo quien te trajo

Al mirar a su derecha, estaba el, sentado en una silla a lado de su cama.

– ¡Deidara!

La chica abrazó al rubio con todas sus fuerzas, empezó nuevamente a llorar.

– ¡Deidara perdóname, no debí...!

–Esta bien, esta bien...el punto es que ya estoy aquí.

Al mirarlo, ella le vio su herida en la mejilla y dejó salir más lágrimas.

–Deidara...

–Ni lo digas

– ¿Yo...yo te hice eso cierto?

El muchacho se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, ahí estaba Bigotes, le acarició la cabeza para luego volver a ella.

–Discúlpame Deidara yo...yo no sabía-

–Por supuesto que no sabías, sino, me hubieras pateado el trasero.

–Deidara... ¿cómo puedes bromear así?

–Perdón, solo quería animarte un poco.

Silencio completo, el ya estaba poniendo un pie afuera de la venta cuando ella salió de cama y tomó su brazo.

–Quédate...

– ¿Segura que quieres eso?

–Yo...

–Recuerda que no soy mas que un escurridizo ladrón.

–Deidara...tu sabes que no es así, al menos para mi...eres especial.

-Especial-

Había veces que las personas le decían así, pero no con el mismo sentimiento que ella lo hizo.

Fue lindo escuchar eso de ella, fue lindo que por primera vez si sintiera especial por alguien, hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba tan feliz por alguien ni que alguien estuviera preocupado por el.

Al menos no de la manera en que el quería sentirse. Incluso su mismo jefe una vez le dijo eso, pero no era más que una señal de respeto y nada mas, no era afecto, no era ningún sentimiento más cercano.

El lo que realmente quería era eso, el sentimiento de alguien por el, la preocupación por que el estuviera bien, que llegara a donde debía sin salir lastimado.

"Hermoso"

Antes el estaba empezando a rendirse ante ese sentimiento, pensaba que ya nadie lo haría sentir así.

Hasta aquel día que se tropezó con esa chica, ella aun que estaba en muy mal estado, ella aun estaba preocupada por el, ya que era el único chico.

No… la única persona que la veía sufrir en silencio y resaltaba su sonrisa para que continuara.

Mutuamente, así era.

–Ya es tarde, así que solo me quedare hasta que te duermas.

– ¿Podría ser hasta que me despierte?

–Tendré problemas si lo hago...

Ella recordó que tal vez ya no eran sus padres a quien les tendría que rendir cuentas, pero si a otra persona.

–Pero valdrá la pena

Entonces al escucharlo decir eso sonrió, decidió bañarse y al salir se miró al espejo, no le gustaba lo que veía.

–Eres hermosa Tenten, nunca debes de negarlo.

–Deidara...

El chico entró al baño encontrándose con la jovencita enredada en una toalla, la arrinconó contra la pared y la miró a los ojos.

"Aun que sea una niña…es bella"

Pensó para si mismo antes de hablarle.

–Prometo que hacer pagar a ese imbécil que te tocó, lo prometo.

–Deidara ni siquiera sabes quien es...ni yo

–No, pero tengo la idea de quien

Ella no quería ni saber de quien se trataba, con que la dejaran tranquila, le bastaba.

–Prometo hacerlo pagar, ángel.

* * *

Bien, siento tardar pero estuve algo ocupada cosas de la escuela, los próximos capítulos ya están hechos pero necesitan ser corregidos etc. Espero les haya gustado este cap, si hay algo que quieran decir sobre la historia, tranquilos yo no muerdo (xd) pueden hacerlo en los comentarios.

Gracias ;)


	5. Chapter 5

El tiempo transcurrió rápido, Tenten ya no era una niña, sino una señorita de 16 años cumplidos que estaba en segundo de preparatoria, su pequeño cuerpo se desarrolló en esos años, había nuevamente recuperado la sonrisa, incluso era mejor que antes, el asunto del amor ya no le importaba, o eso era lo que todos creían.

–Me alegra escuchar eso hija.

–Debo estudiar, madre.

–Claro, estaré con tu abuela.

Durante el tiempo que pasó, Tenten logró acercarse más a sus vecinas que ahora eran su familia.

No vivían juntas por que pensaron que era mejor respetar el espacio de cada una y la memoria de su primera familia.

–Ya puedes salir.

– ¡Ya era hora, ángel!

– ¡Oye, yo no fui a quien se le ocurrió esconderse en el armario!

– ¡Vale vale! Jaja, ¿ahora que harás?

–Estudiaré un poco

– ¡Sabes bien que Pein-sama puede darte todas las armas!

–Y tú sabes que no quiero, gracias pero no gracias. No quiero aprovecharme de alguien tan noble como tu jefe.

El jefe de Deidara le había ofrecido su ayuda para poder estudiar en las mejores escuelas y pasar con mucho éxito, lo único que pedía a cambio era que siguiera ayudando a su subordinado a escaparse, pero ella lo negó.

Ella seguiría ayudándolo a huir sin importar que, el era una persona muy importante y eso se lo hizo saber al líder.

–Si bueno, ya lo haces.

– ¿Disculpa?

Inconscientemente eso hacia, tener a un criminal bajo el mismo techo donde vives casi todo el tiempo, era arriesgado y necesitaría protección, sin mencionar que tuviera la presencia de alguno de los hombres de uno de lo mas grandes de la Mafia Japonesa.

– ¡Me tienes aquí! ¿Qué recuerdas que soy uno de sus subordinados?

–Tú estás aquí por que quieres, no te obligo.

– ¡Te has vuelto muy seria, ángel!

–Deidara...

– ¡Entiendo, entiendo! Estaré jugando con Bigotes, ¡ya que tú no quieres jugar conmigo!

–Simplemente no hagan un desastre, soy la única que limpia.

– ¡Hai, hai!

Deidara se fue encargando de borrarle las lágrimas que podía mientras su preciado ángel crecía, siempre estaba al pendiente de la chica. Eran muy unidos que hasta su jefe llegó a conocerla una vez.

–Ángel, ya es tarde.

– ¿Lo es?

–Si, vamos. Tienes que dormir, mañana hay clases, ¿no?

–Cierto...lo olvidaba.

–Dame ese cuaderno, lo guardaré por ti.

–Pero...

–Anda, tu ve y duerme.

–Pero Dei-

–Nada, ¡vamos, a dormir!

–Esta bien.

Cuando el rubio tomó la libreta e iba hacia la mochila de la joven, ella lo jaló de la manga.

– ¿Que sucede?

– ¿Te vas a ir?

–Si, Pein-sama me tiene unos trabajos.

–Ya sabes las rutas, ¿no?

–Si ángel, ¡no te preocupes, estaré bien!

– ¿Y las de emergencia?

–También, ahora duerme.

–Deidara...

–Dime, ángel.

–Gracias.

– ¿Eh? Je, ¿por que?

–Por todo

Le dije sonriendo para por fin quedar dormida.

La castaña se quedó en un profundo sueño, su examen era el día siguiente y debía estar al 100%

Mientras por su lado, el ojiazul la cubrió con la cobija, al mirarle el rostro cansado que ella tenía, durmiendo tranquilamente sin preocupaciones, la envidió en ese momento. Trayendo un recuerdo del pasado nuevamente al presente.

Flash back

– ¿Y por que lo haces?

– ¿Qué cosa, ángel?

– ¿Por que robas?

–Por que soy parte de la familia del líder, cuando mis padres fallecieron en el accidente automovilístico fui vagando hasta llegar a la aldea de la lluvia y Konan, la esposa del jefe, me encontró.

–Pero si son familia, ¿por que los obliga a robar?

–No ángel, Líder-sama no nos obliga. El nos dio dos opciones a cada uno de nosotros, una era con las herramientas que recibimos de el, nos íbamos a valer por si mismos.

–Vaya... ¿y la segunda?

–Quedarnos con el y serle fiel hasta nuestra hora de muerte, aun que habían reglas.

– ¿Cuales eran esas reglas?

–Servirlo, obedecer y ser fiel.

–Y nunca... ¿nunca pensaste en la otra opción, en dejarlo?

–Jaja, esto no es algo que se puede dejar, ángel.

–Eso ya lo se, pero... ¿nunca quisiste que fuera de otro modo?

–Al principio sí, por que no estaba acostumbrado a que me dieran órdenes, ni andar corriendo ni saltando, ¡y menos de arriesgarme el pellejo cada día! Pero digamos que después de un tiempo eso ya no era nada...Pein-sama es un buen hombre.

–Quiero conocerlo, ¿se podrá?

–No estoy seguro, ¡pero si tienes un día libre a lo mejor!

– ¡Genial!

Fin de flash back

Si, el muchacho extrañaba esos días cuando dormía sin estarse preocupando a que lo atraparan, cuando todo era con calma.

Pero recordaba que sino fuese por que se quedó con Pein, no la hubiera podido conocer.

– ¡Hasta que llegas Deidara!

–Perdón, estaba ocupado.

– ¿De nuevo con esa chica?

–No te importa, Sasori.

– ¡No quieres compartir, ya veo!

– ¡Cállense los dos! Pein tiene noticias para ti, Dei-kun.

–Gracias Nagato-san.

– ¡Suerte, rubia!

– ¡Muérete!

Al entrar a la oficina de su jefe, miró la cantidad de documentos en su escritorio, no sabía lo que significaba.

–Deidara

– ¿Me llamó, Pein-sama?

–Si, creo tener a la persona que buscas.

– ¿En verdad?

–Si, ¡Tobi!

– ¿Si señor?

–Dile todo lo que sabes

–Onee-chan de Izuna-san corre en calles para comer cosas lindas siempre, la noche esta es una donde comerá cosas lindas.

– ¡¿De nuevo?!

–Izuna-san, la primera cosa linda.

–El... ¿el le hizo eso a...?

–Así es, violó y mató a su propio hermano cuando ambos eran adolescentes. Desde ese punto Madara empezó a ser uno de los más buscados por violación, homicidio y multicidio.

– ¿Qué?

–Deidara, se que Madara fue quien le arrebato algo especial a Tenten, se que estas muy enojado con el, pero esto tendrás que dejármelo a mí.

– ¡Pero Líder-sama!

–Escúchame Deidara, este hombre es peligroso y el único que puede seguirle sus pasos es Tobi, pero ni el puede acabarlo.

– ¿Entonces?

–Esperaremos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué no escuchó a Tobi? ¡Dijo que esta noche!

–Si, pero no sabes bien donde estará. Lo mejor es dejarlo por este momento, muy pronto el infeliz Uchiha hará un patrón de como lo encontraremos, Tobi seguirá su rastro.

– ¡Hai!

El rubio miró al azabache de mascara anaranjada irse como una niña de cinco años brincando por la pradera. Comenzaba a arderle la sangre, el mismo quería terminar con su miserable existencia.

–Deidara

– ¿Si señor?

–Para que estés más tranquilo, te daré hasta después del baile.

– ¿El baile, señor?

–En la escuela de Tenten, de acuerdo a Itachi, el baile de primavera será pronto, puedes ir con ella si gustas.

–Señor...

– ¡Pero mucho cuidado con quienes hablas, no vayas a ser tan llamativo!

–Si Líder-sama.

–Itachi y Sasori irán también, tienen trabajos por separado ahí, así que quédate con la chica.

– ¿Y si me hablan?

–Actúa normal, son tus compañeros de la universidad. La familia de Itachi piensa que el esta estudiando en una universidad prestigiada, así que si les preguntan, cambian el tema diciéndoles que llegaron a divertirse.

– ¡Hai!

–Eso es todo por ahora.

– ¿Y Madara?

–Sasori te avisará de cualquier novedad, ya puedes retirarte.

–Con su permiso, líder-sama.

Al salir, sacó su teléfono celular y empezó a marcarle a un pelinegro cuyo apellido era Uchiha.

– ¡Yo!

– ¿Deidara? ¡Deidara, hombre! ¿Donde has estado?

–Por aquí, por aya... ¡por todos lados!

–Jaja entiendo, ¿como van las cosas? ¿Cómo esta Pein?

–Dando ordenes, es gruñón con todos menos Konan-san, ordenes, nos dice majaderías ¿mencioné que da muchas ordenes?

–Jaja, ¡me alegro!

–Si... Izuna escucha, tengo algo que decirte.

–Pues di

–Madara ha vuelto

– ¿Qué?

–Lo que escuchaste, el fue...

–Entiendo, ¿que dice Pein de todo esto?

–Tobi se hará cargo de su rastro, a mi me dio los días libres para estar con ella.

–Vaya, solo desaparezco por unos años y ya todo va mal.

–Eras su mano derecha, claro que se la pasó mal después que supo lo que te hizo Madara.

–Si lo se... pero sino fuera por que me fuiste a buscar, no estuviera aquí.

–Ya, no recordemos eso.

–Va, pero, ¿no creo que solo para eso me llamaste cierto?

–Ja, ¡me tienes!

–Bien, ¿a quien y como debo hacerle?

–Tranquilo, no es nada de eso. Es un favor que quiero...

– ¿Qué clase de favor?

–Pues...ella tiene un jardín.

–Ah ya veo... ¡ese clase de favor! Con gusto lo haré, Deidara-kun.

* * *

Ya que todo esta corregido, si hay fallas por avísenme! Hay algo que no te cuadra o te confunde? Pues comenta e intentare explicar.

Gracias ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Era miércoles por la mañana, a las 7:40 AM. El clima estaba nublado y no había señales de vida del sol, parecía que llovería. Y eso no era lo peor de todo, examen de Historia I con el Profesor Asuma, el típico maestro que se la pasaba fumando afuera de su salón midiendo como el tiempo corría con las nubes cuando cada vez más se acercaban las que estaban cargadas y llenas de H2O.

Cuando se trataban de exámenes, tareas extra o de hacer tareas atrasadas, siempre media el tiempo con lo que fuese, mayormente con la naturaleza.

Esto molestaba no solo a los alumnos sino también a sus compañeros maestros pero su ideología era distinta.

Cuando miró a la primera gota caer, esperó hasta que completara su misión terminando de desaparecer al tocar la tierra.

Glick

– ¡Muy bien, el tiempo se ha terminado! ¡Les pido de favor que dejen los exámenes sobre el escritorio y no, no habrá más oportunidades para aquellos que tengan una baja calificación! ¡Eso va para ti Uzumaki Naruto!

– ¡Ja, en tu cara Naruto, baka!

– ¡Y eso también va para ti, Inuzuka Kiba! ¿Me escuchaste?

– ¡Sensei!

Todos salieron del salón y se esparcieron hacia los demás lugares del instituto mientras una cierta castaña no podía evitar el sueño.

– ¿Tenten estas escuchando?

–Ino, de nuevo harás que se escape.

– ¡Cierra el pico, pelo de chicle!

– ¡Cállate marrana!

– ¿Cómo me has dicho?

–Chicas... ¡por favor...!

Para no seguir escuchando los gritos de sus dos amigas escandalosas, decidió caminar un poco e intentar ir al baño para lavarse la cara y "despertar".

–Me pregunto si alguna vez dejaran de discutir tanto...

Al final consigue llegar al baño y al entrar se topa con la mas conocida como "Drama Queen", un titulo que ella misma y sus subtitos, si, -subtitos-.

– ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Miren quien ha venido! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Es un baño

– ¡Ja, ciertamente no tienes ni idea que estas en el lado Oeste de la preparatoria! ¿O me equivoco?

– ¿Oeste?

.

.

"Mierda"

–Tenten, ¿en donde te has metido?

–Ahora... ¿tienes algo lindo que darme y así dejarte usar el baño?

–Karin por favor, es un baño escolar. No me jodas con eso.

Con el tiempo, no solo la castaña había cambiado, también sus amigas. Fue apenas unos meses atrás que Karin ganó el concurso de Señorita Preparatoria y eso era entre todas las preparatorias cercanas. Después que ganó, terminó con muchos admiradores, tanto que hasta el único quien realmente la respetaba como era, lo abandonó para dale amor a todos sus fans.

Después de eso, Sai cayó en una terrible depresión donde solo Sakura, el demonio rosado de la escuela pudo llegar al fondo de todo costándole su relación con Uzumaki Naruto, terminaron la relación después que el mismo Sai admitió tenerle afecto a Sakura y no era cosa de amigos.

–Has cambiado demasiado, ¡y enredaste a Sasuke en eso!

Poco después que fuera oficial la nueva relación entre el azabache con la pelirrosa, otro pelinegro decidió dejar la suya para encargarse y profundizarse en el negocio familiar que involucraba mucho a cierta pelirroja.

– ¡No se de que me estas hablando! ¡Sasuke vino a mi por si solo!

– ¡No te hagas la inocente, que no te queda!

Precisamente por que Karin era de la familia Uzumaki, y haber ganado el concurso de la chica más hermosa de todas las preparatorias, ella tenía mucha influencia. Sasuke solo se aprovechó de eso ofreciéndole su amistad, para hacer público su nombre en el mundo de los adultos para futuros planes.

– ¿Saben que? ¡Me estoy hartando de esto! No te hago nada por que me das lastima y por esa tonta amistad que tuvimos, ¡quédate con el baño, nosotras nos vamos!

Al irse primero Karin las otras dos amigas de ella intercambiaron miradas y le jalonearon los moños a Tenten hasta hacer que gritara.

–Tal vez Karin-san no quiera herirte

– ¡Pero no significa que nosotras no podamos!

Las muchachas abandonaron el baño dejando atrás a la castaña intentando darse un masaje en la cabeza hasta que nuevamente se abre la puerta.

– ¿Han vuelto por más o que?

– ¿Tenten?

Cuando se dio la vuelta, notó que era Neji quien había entrado al baño.

– ¿N-Neji? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete, si te ven...!

–Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora, ¿que le sucedió a tu cabello?

–No es nada, tonterías únicamente.

–Tenten

– ¿Qué?

El chico cruzó sus brazos y observo más de cerca a la joven arrodillada enfrente de el.

– ¡Esta bien, vale! ¡Fueron las amigas de Karin!

–Así que la Uzumaki, tendré que hablar con Naruto.

– ¡Ella no lo hizo directamente!

–Ya lo has dicho, no directamente pero si fue ella quien permitió que sus amigas te hicieran eso.

– ¿Qué más da? Ya me arreglare con Karin después, ¡no me extrañaría que faltara a su palabra!

–No te metas en líos, Tenten.

– ¡Ni tu te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen!

Estaba furiosa, ya estaba harta de tantos gritos, cambios, intimidaciones a su persona y amigos, no quería más.

"Espera... ¿qué?"

Lo pensó de nuevo, pensó de nuevo lo que le había dicho.

–Yo...

¿Pero que estaba ocurriendo? ¡Enfrentándole y llevándole la contraria Neji Hyuuga!

–...yo

Eso ya era demasiado, incluso sin darse cuenta, ella también había cambiado, de pronto su rostro se le apareció.

"Deidara..."

El era el responsable de todo, el era quien la hizo cambiar después de tanto trato. Al final, tenía a Neji Hyuuga a solas, la miraba solamente a ella, no era un buen lugar, ¡era el baño de chicas!, ¡¿que pasa a ahí?!

Toda su atención estaba puesta en Tenten, la chica a quien nunca antes mirado.

– ¡Lo siento!

La joven sale a toda velocidad del baño hacia el jardín, para así evitarse a encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos y la retuviera en el camino.

– ¿Qué esta pasándome?

Recordaba el momento aquel una y otra vez, pasaba mil veces por su mente y no tenía respuesta alguna.

Pero al final, sabía una cosa, ella debía contenerse o colapsaría en cualquier momento que fuera y ese día, su madre trabajaría todo el día y su abuela no estaba en condiciones como para salir e ir por ella, su única opción era un rubio quien no era más que un fugitivo de la ley y la justicia, pero el problema era que si el llegaba por ella todos iban a comenzar a sospechar.

– ¡Ah que demonios, dormiré!

Gracias a los árboles, pudo acomodarse bien sin que le cayera una sola gota de agua, observó a su alrededor asegurándose no que habría nadie, al final quedó dormida.

Las horas pasaban lentamente y la chica sin saber que sus amigas la buscaban, seguía durmiendo tranquilamente como si estuviera en su casa, hasta que el toque de salida la despertó, ahora ya estaba más recuperada por su falta de sueño así decidió limpiarse un poco el uniforme e ir a su salón.

–Ahora, a escuchar los gritos de Sakura e Ino.

Al entrar a su salón, notó que sus amigas estaban alrededor de su silla con caras muy molestas, no solo eso, sino que también, la rubia que se parecía a Deidara llevaba cargando su mochila.

– ¿Donde...?

– ¿...estabas?

– ¡Tenten!

–Durmiendo en el jardín

Sus amigas notaron que estaba un poco sucia, creyéndole lo que les dijo, le devolvieron la mochila pero no iban a dejar escapar tan fácilmente.

– ¿Y ahora crees que vas?

–A mi casa

– ¡Tenten!

–Neji vino a nosotras diciendo que te encontró en el baño de chicas en la parte Oeste de la escuela

– ¿Es cierto?

–Hai

– ¡Entonces es verdad que las amigas de Karin te hicieron algo!

–No hicieron nada, me jalaron del cabello pero eso era todo... esperen, ¿quien se los dijo?

– ¿Hola?

– ¡Tierra llamando a Tenten Ama!

– ¿Qué no nos escuchaste?

– ¿Neji?

– ¡Si!

–Mi primo estaba preocupado, te estaba buscando e incluso fue hasta Karin preguntando por ti

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Vaya, ya era tiempo que tu primo se le acercara!

–Al final siempre fue gracias a Karin

–Si, ¡oye mira!

– ¡Ahí viene!

–Nos quedaremos aquí en el salón hasta que salgas, no te escaparas de nuevo.

–Genial...

–Tenten, me alegro verte.

– ¿Así?

– ¿Qué te pasó? No pude encontrarte en ningún lado, te busque por todas partes.

–Ya veo, ¿por que?

–Pues...bueno, yo quería preguntarte algo.

–Dime

– ¿Quieres ir al baile de primavera conmigo?

– ¿Es en serio?

–Si, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Tanto tiempo espero para ese momento, en donde el chico que le gustaba se le acercara para hablarle de cosas más intimas, miró a sus amigas quienes solo le decían que si con el movimiento de la cabeza.

– ¿Entonces?

–Ne-

Pero espera un momento, ¿que estaba ella haciendo?

Iba darle el si, pero ya no sentía esa alegría cuando lo veía antes, al mirarlo de pies a cabeza, cerró y nuevamente abrió sus ojos, era el, en verdad lo era.

Pero algo estaba mal, ella ya no sentía.

Ya no estaba "enamorada" del chico, un momento... ¿en verdad estaba enamorada?

– ¿Pasa algo Tenten?

–Perdón, estaba en la luna

–Tranquila, esta bien. ¿Entonces cual es tu respuesta?

El muchacho le sonrió, era calida, pero no lo suficiente como para compararse al del rubio.

–Neji yo...

Sus amigas se miraban unas a las otras, algo la estaba haciendo dudar y no sabían el por que.

Tragó saliva y agarró las orillas de su falda, al apretarlas cerró sus ojos.

– ¡Lo siento Neji pero rechazo tu invitación!

No solo lo dijo, lo gritó, atrayendo consigo más atención de lo normal.

–Tenten...

Sus amigas la vieron confundidas, no entendían sus razones si era lo que más deseaba, o eso era lo que ellas creían.

–Debo preguntar, ¿por que?

–Bueno...pues por que...

No estaba segura de lo que iba a decir, ¿pero era lo que le diría exactamente?

– ¿Ya tienes con quien venir al baile?

¡Su salvación! ¡Eso era!

– ¡Si! Digo, así es... ya alguien más, antes que tú me preguntó y acepté.

–Entiendo

– ¡Pero no es de esta escuela!

– ¿Qué?

Perfecto. Primero ella lo rechazó y para salvarse dijo que alguien más la invitó, para terminar dice los detalles pensando en cuyo rubio estaría en su casa en ese mismo instante esperando por ella.

– ¿No es de aquí?

–Uh...no, es un...

– ¿De otra?

– ¡Si, Universitario!

– ¿Universitario?

– ¡Si bueno, adiós!

Todos empezaron a preguntar ¿cuando fue? Pero sobre todo

¿Quien es?

* * *

Subí los dos de una vez por recompensa ya que me retrase con otras cosas y ya no pude subir los capitulos, espero les gusten :3

Gracias ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Al regresar a casa, notó que Deidara aun no había llegado.

–Seguro que Pein lo tiene trabajando

– ¡Todo lo contrario, ángel!

– ¿Cuando llegaste?

–Apenas ahora, ¡estaba aquí desde temprano, pero me aburría yo solo así que salí a caminar a Bigotes!

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Lo que escuchaste ángel! Que por cierto, ¡tu gato es un flojo!

–Bueno, el Señor Bigotes no esta acostumbrado a que lo saquen a caminar.

– ¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! ¡Me...!

– ¿Qué cosa? ¿Te hizo algo?

–Bueno...

El rubio le mostró su palma de la mano derecha, habían rasguños y una que otra gota de sangre.

– ¿Le rascaste la panza cierto?

– ¡No!

La muchacha lo miró por un segundo, lo jaló del brazo y lo llevó a su recamara para ver con que curarlo.

–Entiendo que tengas que mentir por lo de tu trabajo, pero por lo menos no lo hagas conmigo... ¿esta bien? No quiero mentiras, Deidara

Dijo ella mientras el joven la miraba y asentía, la chica le ponía agua oxigenada y enredó la palma de la mano del muchacho con un pañuelo rojo que tenía guardado.

–No tengo gasas, ¡pero creo que con esto bastara!

– ¡Gracias, ángel! Sabes que puedo ir a conseguirte unas, si quieres.

–No gracias, mejor te doy el dinero y vas por ellas.

–Vale vale, ¡solo bromeaba!

Tenten sabía lo que el pensaba, sabía perfectamente que por ella, no le importaría robar las joyerías, bancos, las tiendas de ropa o florería.

Estaba muy convencida, que el siempre pensaba hacerlo pero no lo haría ya que no los iba a recibir por ser robados, sin mencionar que prefería cosas no tan llamativas, no era como su amiga Ino, que entre más grande sea la piedra más es amada.

Pero claro, a Tenten también le han gustado las cosas bonitas y brillantes como esas, pero no solía usarlas, atraían atención indeseada.

– ¿Ahora que harás?

–Haré la comida, ¿podrías ir al mercado por unas cosas que necesito?

– ¡Tus deseos son ordenes, mi ángel!

Cuando le dio el dinero y la lista de las cosas, Deidara se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella sonrojara.

La joven ya estaba acostumbrada, pero a pesar de eso, seguía sonrojándose, cada vez mas su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza y rapidez, empezaba a entender su reacción ante la invitación de Neji, ella estaba siendo atendida o más bien, cortejada por alguien más.

–Deidara... ¡baka!

Pero en cuanto se puso a cocinar, se acordó de lo que dijo, tan solo faltaban dos días para el baile.

–Dos días...

¿Qué haría? Ella había dicho que era un universitario quien la invitó y en ese momento pensaba en Deidara.

– ¡¿Qué voy hacer?!

Mientras corría por toda la cocina, su gato Bigotes, dejó salir un maullido.

– ¿He? ¿Yo pedirle eso? ¡¿Acaso estas loco?!

"¿Qué estoy diciendo?"

Oh si, esta vez era ella quien estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

– ¡Estoy hablando con mi gato! ¿Por que, por que tengo yo que pasar por esto?

Era una tragedia, sin darse cuenta estaba más que dentro de la boca del lobo y necesitaba saber la forma más sencilla y rápida de salir antes que se diera cuenta.

– ¡Clámate Tenten! ¡Ten juicio, tienes que evitar que ellos lo sepan!

– ¿Sepan que?

– ¡Kyaa!

– ¡Ah, mi oído!

– ¿Qué te pasa, por que entras por la ventana?

– ¿Quieres bajar la voz, ángel? ¡Se supone que no hay nadie más contigo y me estas dejando sordo!

– ¡Gomenasai!

–Tenten...

– ¿Si?

– ¿No se te esta olvidando algo?

– ¿Ah?

.

.

– ¡El estofado! ¡Kyaa!

– ¡Ángel!

Después de limpiar y nuevamente hacer el estofado al fin ambos pudieron sentarse a comer.

– ¡Itadakimasu!

Dijeron ambos en un ligero grito, y empezaron a comer, mientras Deidara ponía atención a su plato de comida, la castaña frente a el lo observaba hasta que sintió un jalón a su pantalón, al ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió un poco.

– ¿Bigotes?

El persa llevaba con el, en su hocico una flor, una margarita para ser exactos. Bigotes maulló y miró hacia el rubio quien estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

La chica sonrió, en cuanto estaba todo mucho más callado, el muchacho miró hacia ella con la duda en su rostro.

– ¿Qué?

–Nada, sigue comiendo Dei-kun.

Y eso hizo, entre si, sonrió. Fue el quien le dio la margarita a Bigotes para que después se la diera a ella, era un lindo detalle y eso era lo que mas buscaba, alguien que le demostrara que si estaba interesado en ella incluso desde las sombras.

"Ya entiendo un poco más tu promesa, Dei-kun"

Después de comer, el rubio se ofreció a lavar los platos para que ella pudiera terminar su tarea.

–El viernes es el baile de primera, ¿cierto ángel?

Ella pausó su tarea y recordó el vergonzoso momento que pasó por culpa de Neji, ella le rechazó la invitación y su única salvación estaba justo detrás de ella acabando de lavar.

–Si...

– ¿Tus amigas ya tienen con quien ir?

–Hai, Sakura irá con su novio Sai e Ino con Chouji.

– ¿Chouji, el chico que come como cerdo pero ya no engorda?

– ¡Deidara!

– ¡Es broma, es broma!

–Si, con el. Ino dice que le dará una oportunidad, en verdad le gustaba más su amigo Shikamaru pero el ya tiene novia, parece que es mayor que el.

– ¡Jaja, suena algo pícaro tu amigo!

– ¡Dei-kun!

– ¡Vale, me callo!

– ¡No se como puedo vivir contigo!

–Literalmente, ángel. ¡Aun no hemos llegado a eso!

– ¡Tu...!

La chica se coloreo hasta las orejas, ante esto el ojiazul dejó salir una pequeña risa.

– ¿Y tu amiga la Hyuuga?

– ¿Hinata-chan?

–Si, ella, ¿irá con su novio?

–Si, Kiba-kun ha demostrado ser bastante confiable.

–Son la única pareja que permaneció unida, ¿no?

–Hai...

–Uh... ¿ángel?

– ¿Si, que pasa?

–Tu... bueno yo estaba... ¿como digo esto? Ah... ¿ya tienes con quien ir al baile?

–No

Al escuchar eso, se sintió tranquilo, aun tenía la oportunidad.

– ¿Te han invitado?

–Si...

De pronto la sonrisa se le borró de la cara, tenía que saber quien era ese quien se atrevió a invitarla antes que el.

– ¿Así, quien?

–Hyuuga Neji...

Se detuvo de guardar las cosas, el conocía ese chico, antes que conociera a Tenten, había tenido una pelea donde estaba ese niño, claro que el no sabía quien era en ese entonces, pero después de estar al tanto de la chica ahora volvió a encontrárselo, no iba ser algo bonito su reencuentro, al menos el si sabía quien era pero el Hyuuga no.

–Tenten...

– ¿Que pasa?

–Ven conmigo, ¿si?

– ¿A donde?

–A tu jardín

Ella estaba curiosa, había desde antes ya terminado su tarea, tan solo quería pasar más tiempo con el rubio.

–Ven

El le ofreció su mano, ya estaba oscuro y no sabía realmente a que la llevaría, pero en ningún momento desconfió de el.

– ¡Confía en mi, ángel!

Su calida sonrisa lo decía todo, el sería incapaz de hacerle daño y si, confiaba en el.

Tomó su mano y la guió hacía el patio trasero donde estaba solamente su jardín de flores.

–Espera aquí

El la soltó un instante, en eso el chico fue hasta el centro y conectó los cables para que pudiera ella contemplar lo que había ahí.

Y en cuanto lo leyó, se llevó ambas manos a la boca, tapándosela para no gritar.

–Dei...Deidara-kun... ¡esto es... es! ¡Hermoso!

– ¿Te gustó?

– ¡Mucho!

–Un amigo me ayudó en hacer esto mientras no estabas, no fue nada fácil pero, ¡valió la pena!

Ella leía una y otra vez lo que decía con sus flores.

- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? -

Sinceramente, a ella le pareció muy bello como se lo pidió.

– ¿Que dices?

– ¡Pues claro que si!

La castaña brincó a los brazos del rubio haciendo que ambos cayeran al pasto y para su sorpresa del muchacho, era ella esta vez, quien lo besaba con tanta intensidad.

¿Para que desperdiciar el momento? Dejó que ella tomara mando, pero después empezó a tranquilizarla con besos lentos, leves caricias, hasta que se apartaron para tomar oxigeno. Ella pedía a gritos con la mirada que no se fuera, que nunca mas la dejara.

Estaba segura, que confiaba en el.

–Gracias, Dei-kun.

– ¿Y ahora por que?

–Por estar siempre conmigo

–Ángel, yo siempre estaré contigo. ¡No dejaré que otro y se aproveche de tan linda gema!

De mil formas el le decía, pero su favorita era esa.

-Ángel-

–Mañana les diré a las chicas que vayamos a comprar nuestros vestidos, ellas querían esperar hasta que yo me decidiera.

– ¿Oh?

–Es que...

Ella le contó la verdad sobre lo que pasó cuando Neji la invitó, Deidara por su parte no lo creía, se había sonrojado levemente, algo que no lo notó Tenten.

–Entiendo, jaja... ¡al final si soy tu pareja para el baile!

– ¡Baka, deja de burlarte!

–Ya, por cierto debo contarte algo.

–Dime͵ ¿de que trata?

–Itachi y Sasori irán al baile por negocios, así que si llegan a preguntar tus amigas sobre la universidad a la que vamos, diles que no te acuerdas.

–Claro, ¡cuenta conmigo!

–Ah, ¡otra cosa!

– ¿Otra cosa?

–Si, dame tu teléfono

–De acuerdo, ¿y que harás con el?

Mientras la chica miraba al rubio anotar un nombre y un numero, quedó algo confundida, ella ya tenia el numero de el, ¿el otro de quien era entonces?

–Sasori mañana estará ahí en el centro comercial, si necesitas algo...

Le entregó su teléfono celular.

–Llama y el irá hacia ti

– ¿El estará de acuerdo que me des su numero?

–No lo se y no me importa, mientras le digas tu nombre ya sabrá como tienes su numero y quien eres.

–Y supongo que enfrente de mis amigas, no diré su nombre, ¿cierto?

–Aja, aun que la policía no sepa los nombres ni los rostros de los hombres de Pein-sama, es mejor no mencionarlos.

– ¿Entonces como le llamo?

–Ibiki

– ¿Ibiki?

–Hai, su apodo es Escorpión pero es mejor no decirlo.

–De acuerdo.

–Y se llega a perder tu celular por favor avísame primero a mi para cancelar el numero y nadie podrá llamar desde el, también registre a Sasori con ese nombre por las sospechas.

– ¿Lo tienes todo planeado verdad?

–Jaja, ¡así deben ser las cosas ángel!

–Bueno, entonces... ¿te parece ver una película conmigo?

–Claro, ¡será divertido!

Esa noche, cuando entraron a la casa a mirar la película, sostuvieron sus manos juntas.

Ella se sintió mucho más segura con el, esta vez no iba apartarlo.

Al siguiente día por la mañana, Tenten despertó en su cama y con el a un lado arrodillado, estaba dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

En la tarde del Miércoles a las 5:30 PM. Cuatro muchachas iban caminando por el centro comercial, observando con mucha atención hacia los artículos.

– ¡Ahí, miren!

Eran tres que eran arrastradas por una, la aficionada.

– ¡Bienvenida de vuelta, Ino-chan!

– ¡Gracias Matsuri!

Mientras la rubia platicaba con su amiga, empleada de ahí, las demás observaban los vestidos y trajes de noche.

– ¿Algo que les guste, chicas?

–No sabemos Ino, este lugar tiene de todo.

– ¡Si! ¿Cómo le haremos para saber cual?

– ¡Hagamos esto, miramos las demás tiendas y sino hay nada, regresamos!

– ¡Hai!

Todas estaban emocionadas.

La castaña quería lucir estupenda el jueves por la noche, y no por otra razón, sino para estar al alcance de su pareja de baile.

Mientras iban de bajo hacia arriba y viceversa, las chicas no paraban de hablar sobre sus parejas, Tenten permanecía solo sonriendo sin mencionar nada sobre Deidara.

Su mente estaba volando en el cielo, caminaba sin saber a donde iba, solo era guiada por las voces de sus amigas mientras pensaba en como sería la impresión de Deidara al verla con un vestido hasta que...

BOOM

– ¡Oye tonta, fíjate por donde caminas, tiraste a Karin-san!

– ¿Qué pasó?

– ¡Yo te diré que pasó, me tiraste apropósito para que mi te helado cayera sobre mi!

– ¡Ya cállate Karin, no seas escandalosa!

– ¿Te recuerdo por como me conocen? ¡Frente marquesina!

– ¡Karin basta, no es forma de hablarle a una de tus viejas amigas!

– ¡Ustedes son nada sin mi!

– ¿Mi celular? ¡Donde esta mi celular!

– ¡Clámate Tenten, lo encontraremos!

– ¿Es un Motorola fuisha no es así?

– ¡Si! Espera... ¿como sabes eso?

–Ah ya veo, ¡entonces es este! ¿No pasa nada si lo tiró a la segunda planta?

– ¡No te atrevas Karin!

– ¡Mírame!

"¿Sasori donde estas?"

– ¡Dile adiós a tu preciado teléfono de quinta!

Cuando ya lo había soltado, no había quien lo recuperara, Tenten tuvo tanto enojo que se le vino encima de la pelirroja.

– ¡Oí, no creo que sea un buen lugar para que dos chicas se pelen!

– ¿Qué, otro de mis admiradores?

–No te creas la gran cosa niña, lo que hiciste estuvo mal.

– ¡Tsk!

– ¿Estas bien Tenten?

–Supongo... pero ya no podré hablar con el

Las chicas miraron la escena, un desconocido le hablaba a una de sus amigas y no tenían idea de quien era el chico.

– ¡Pero Ibiki!

– ¡Nada Tenten, el te dará uno nuevo, además comenzaba a molestarse por que desde hace unas semanas supo que se le regó la tinta y todo por que lo dejaste cerca de un vaso con agua!

– ¡Ibiki!

– ¡Tenten!

– ¡Oigan!

Cuando la rubia por fin obtuvo la atención de los dos gritones, el pelirrojo observó más de cerca a la chica, haciendo que se incomodara.

–Tenten, ¿verdad que se parece a el?

–Si eso ya lo se

– ¿Segura que no son familia?

–Segurísima, sino ya me habría enterado

– ¿Pero entonces quien copia a quien?

– ¡Ibiki!

– ¡Gomen!

Después de un rato que las chicas hablaron y Karin salió huyendo con sus amigas, Sasori estaba de regreso con los pedazos del teléfono celular de la castaña.

–Eso era todo, siento haber llegado tarde.

–No te preocupes, al menos todo estaba guardado en la memoria y aun tengo el chip del número.

–Si, pero como dije, ¡tendrás que aceptarle el celular que el quiera darte!

– ¡Pero...!

– ¡No empecemos señorita!

– ¡Bien!

–Ya debo irme, los demás me estarán buscando.

–Vale, cuídate Ibiki-kun

–Igualmente Tenten, nos vemos mañana en la noche.

– ¡Es a las 6:00 PM!

– ¡Ya lo se, tu compra tu vestido para poder verle la baba que el va tirar! Jaja

– ¡Ibiki!

– ¡Hasta luego, nos vemos chicas!

Cuando al fin el pelirrojo estaba fuera de vista, las otras tres muchachas miraron a la castaña sin poder creerlo que vieron.

– ¿Qué fue eso?

– ¿Lo conoces Tenten-chan?

– ¡Exijo una explicación!

–No creo que sea una buena idea... además, ya son las 7:45 PM y no hemos comprado los vestidos...

– ¡Dios santo, ella tiene razón!

– ¡A la Boutique Sabaku!

– ¡¿Ah?!

En cuanto llegaron a la Boutique, escogieron sus vestidos, pero Tenten estaba entre dos que le gustaron mucho y no sabía cual de los dos se llevaría casa.

– ¡El negro esta hermoso, es elegante!

– ¡Claro que lo es, pero el rojo es muy bello! Además, ¿no creen que el negro sea...demasiado elegante?

– ¿Tu que dices Sakura?

–Me gustó mas el rojo, ¡hay que alumbrar la piel de Tenten!

– ¿Alguien me presta su celular?

– ¿Para que?

–Llamaré a alguien para que me de su opinión

– ¿Es tu chico? ¿El universitario, cierto?

–Si...

– ¡Entonces toma el mío!

– ¡No que va, el mío!

– ¡Yo me ofrecí primero!

– ¡Pero tu eres una metiche!

–Ah...

– ¡Di eso de nuevo!

– ¡Metiche!

–Genial...

– ¿Tenten-chan?

– ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

–Puedes usar el mío, no necesito estar como ellas para saber si es bueno para ti o no.

– ¡Gracias Hinata-chan!

Mientras las otras dos peleaban, Tenten llamaba al rubio preocupado de por que su pequeño ángel aun no había llegado.

– ¿Hola?

– ¡Deidara!

– ¿Tenten estas bien? ¡Llamé como 57 veces y no entraba la llamada!

–Pues tuve un encuentro con Karin y... espera, ¿me llamaste 57 veces?

–Uh...no. ¿Quien dijo eso?

– ¿En serio estabas tan preocupado?

– ¡Ja, obviamente si! ¡Estaba apunto de ir por ti!

–Te explicaré luego, primero quiero que me digas, si te encuentras con algo súper lindo que es negro y otra cosa que es súper maravilloso que es rojo, ¿cual tomarías?

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Hay dos vestidos que me gustan y ya me los puse! ¡No se cual, por favor ayúdame!

– ¿De que rojo es?

–Rojo... rojo escarlata, ¿por?

–Entonces toma ese.

– ¡Gracias Dei-kun! ¡Esperame en la entrada, llegare en taxi!

– ¡Claro ángel, te espero!

Cuando colgó, ella vio que sus amigas aun estaban gritándose así que decidió comprar el vestido rojo escarlata, de hecho, ese también le gustaba, su color preferido era rojo, como los listones de las campanitas que Deidara le dio.

– ¡Chicas ya vamos, ya es tarde!

Sin saber ni cuando ni como fue que ella se decidió por el vestido indicado, ellas pagaron los suyos y salieron hacia la calle a pedir taxi.

– ¿Entonces todas por separado?

–Si Ino, es mejor así. Los chicos quieren impresionarnos con los transportes que nos llevaran.

– ¡Yo conozco a una que tal vez vaya en motocicleta!

– ¿En serio Hinata? ¡Yo siempre quería subirme a una!

–Tal vez Kiba pueda dejar que te subas a la suya algún día

–No lo creo Hina-chan, Kiba sabe que Sakura puede robársela.

– ¡Oye! ¡Solo dije que esta como para ser raptada, eso era todo!

Se pudo escuchar las risas de las muchachas, entonces una por una se fue, la ultima en irse fue Tenten, tomó el transporte y al llegar a casa ahí estaba el, esperando en la entrada asegurándose que llegara bien.

–Bienvenida de regreso, amor.

El rubio tomó las bolsas y beso a Tenten en la mejilla viendo hacia el conductor, el tipo parecía mayor y rabo verde, tenía que hacerle saber lo que era de el y de nadie mas.

– ¿Ya pagaste?

–No, estaba sacando mi billetera

–Déjalo, yo lo hago

El se le acercó al taxista y pagó el dinero que era, tan solo miró un poco más de cerca y este decidió irse mejor.

–Imbecil...

– ¿Celos?

–Si, además eres mi pareja de baile...

Besó su frente, tomó su mano y la guió dentro de la casa.

–Muy pronto mi pareja oficial...

El le sonrió y le apretó la mano un poco para que se sintiera en confianza.

– ¿Puedo ver?

–Claro, ¡es la bolsa de color plata!

Mientras la joven se cambiaba, el otro estaba mirando de cerca el vestido que se compró su ángel.

– ¡Muy buena elección, ángel!

– ¿En verdad lo crees?

– ¡Pero claro que...si!

El al mirar a la chica con un mini short color bage y blusa blanca de tirantes, lo hizo sonrojarse hasta que se hiciera notar.

– ¿Te pasa algo, Dei-kun?

–N-Nada...

Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado y de la orilla de sus ojos la observó. El ya lo sabía, no era una niña, era una mujer.

"Ella es perfecta, no... ella es arte"

La clase de arte que el muchacho hacia eran figuras de arcilla con explosivos dentro de la misma, pero ella era un obra maestra.

– ¿No te gusta que me vista así?

– ¡No no, digo si me gusta! ¡Digo que si me gusta pero... lo que quiero decir es que...!

– ¿Te da pena verme?

–Si, eso es...

–No pensé que un chico tendría pena al ver a una chica de esta forma

–Ángel... ¡lo acabas de decir! Tu eres una chica, yo un chico... ¿que suele pasar cuando algo así pasa?

Ella se quedó pensando y cuando por fin lo tuvo, sonrojó.

– ¡Eso mismo, así que me voy antes que eso ocurra!

–Deidara...

– ¡Nos vemos ángel!

–Deidara

– ¡Hasta mañana!

– ¡Sakuhin Deidara!

– ¡¿Si mi señora?!

–A mi no me molestaría si fueras tu...

Se acercó el tomándole el brazo y aferrándose a el, de pronto notó el rubio donde estaba su codo, justamente ahí.

No en ningún otro lado, sino -ahí-, entre los pechos de la joven.

"S-Suaves...redondos y..."

–De buen tamaño...

– ¿Te gusta el tamaño de mi busto?

– ¡¿Eh, lo dije en voz alta?!

Ella asintió riéndose, nunca en su vida pensó que un... no, que Deidara fuera tan penoso para ese tipo de cosas.

–Quédate a dormir esta noche

– ¿Ah?

–Conmigo...

– ¡¿AH?!

–Solo vamos a dormir, ¡baka! ¿Qué tanto pasa por tu mente?

Entonces ella empezó a reírse, verlo tan colorado y avergonzado le parecía muy tierno.

– ¡Tenten!

Al final, Deidara fue arrastrado por la chica hasta su recamara, ella se quitó sus moños dejando caer su cabello, el tan solo la veía, a pesar que su cabello era tan hermoso siempre lo guardaba y le parecía bien por que ningún idiota se fijaría en ella sino tendría que ajustar cuentas con quien fuese.

– ¿Vas a dormir así?

El se miró, y de hecho, estaba armado, con cinturón, chaqueta de cuero, pantalón negro algo ajustado.

– ¿Entonces como quieres que duerma?

Ella solo se sonrojó y se echó a la cama.

– ¡Gracias por el consejo!

Decidió solo quitarse la chaqueta, la camisa y el cinturón. Mientras miraba la espalda de la única chica que le gustaba, intentó incorporarse a la cama con ella.

Al mirarla mas de cerca la abrazó, por primera vez sintió el calor que provenía de ella, sonrió.

* * *

Perdon por tardar mucho! Se me pasaba subir los capitulos, espero que pueda acordarme de ellos mas seguido jaja espero les haya gustado!

Gracias ;)


	9. Chapter 9

En la mañana, al despertarse la joven notó que el rubio ya no estaba, ni el ni sus cosas.

–Deidara...

Pero al mirar hacia su ventana miró que Bigotes, su gato, estaba tranquilamente sentado junto a una flor de Sakura.

– ¿Y esto?

Miró a los lados y ninguna señal del muchacho, decidió cambiarse e ir a la escuela.

Entrando al salón

–Yo no se...el siempre responde mis llamadas.

–El esta bien, ¡no te tienes que pensar en otra cosa!

– ¿Qué esta pasando, por que las caras largas?

–Sakura dice que Sai no le respondió ningún mensaje ni sus llamadas.

–Cree que algo le pasó y el aun no ha venido.

– ¿No ha venido?

Flash back

Después de todo, no era tan malo caminar junto a los demás alumnos de la escuela, uno podía escuchar las conversaciones de los demás pero también observaban que tan animados iban.

"Espero no arrepentirme de haber tomado este camino"

–Por favor Karin ya basta.

Hasta que escuchó la voz de uno de los novios de sus amigas.

– ¡No estas entendiendo Sai, necesito que seas mi novio nuevamente!

–Estoy saliendo con Sakura, ahora por favor dame mi celular.

– ¡Hasta que aceptes dejarla, tal vez te lo de!

– ¡Por ultima vez, no dejaré a Sakura!

Algo andaba mal, Tenten miró bien donde estaban ellos dos, apartados de los demás.

Como para decir que se traían algo entre manos.

–No es mi asunto y además Sai tiene que ponerla en su lugar.

Fin de flash back

– ¡Le llamaré de nuevo!

– ¡Lo vi discutir con Karin!

– ¿Qué?

–Cuando venía...los miré y escuché que estaban peleando y pues ella tenia su teléfono...

– ¿Karin...?

–Oh no...

– ¿Karin, dices?

–Aquí vamos de nuevo...

– ¿Esa maldita perra, sabandija buena para nada estaba con Sai?

–S-Si...

– ¡Le haré conocer lo que es el infierno!

Hora libre

–Debí decírtelo antes, sabía que llamarías...

– ¡Ya por favor, no se pongan melosos que aquí seguimos nosotras!

–Es cierto, ¡debemos discutir sobre el maquillaje que nos podremos!

– ¡No te burles de, Tenten!

La hora era larga para la castaña, quería llegar a casa para hacer sus deberes, terminar su tarea y para al final salir al baile con su "universitario".

– ¡Lo bueno de todo esto, es que al fin conoceremos al enamorado de Tenten!

– ¡Aquí van otra vez!

– ¡Anda Tenten, dinos mas sobre el!

– ¡Si, si! ¡Queremos saber!

–Ustedes no le dan un respiro a Tenten, ¿no creen que deberían mejor calmarse?

–De hecho prima, yo igual quiero saber sobre la pareja de baile de Tenten.

–Ahora no, no tengo ganas de hablar solo quiero dormir.

– ¡Vamos Tenten, no tienes que mentir!

–Aja, sabemos bien que solo quieres huir de nuevo, así que ¡habla! ¿A que universidad va?

– ¡Yo que se, no recuerdo el nombre!

– ¡Tenten!

– ¡Ya les dije que no se, ahora quitense de encima y déjenme comer tranquila!

Neji por su parte no dejaba de observar cada movimiento de la chica que era siempre interrogada, por supuesto que era demasiado discreto como para que ella o alguien más se dieran cuenta.

En si, el siempre la miraba, siempre, incluso atrás en la secundaria cuando intentaba atraer su atención pero parecía que no.

"Has cambiado tanto, Tenten"

Ella esta vez lo captó mirándolo, no, el dejó que lo viera observándola. Ahora el quería su atención y en ese preciso momento la tenía hasta una voz se la robó por completo.

– ¡Mas te vale presentarnos ante el!

–Hai, hai. Solo no se emocionen tanto, podrían asustarlo.

– ¡Yo jamás, hasta los bebes me adoran! Ahora, ¡si hablamos de Sakura...ja!

– ¡¿Yo que, Ino-puerca?!

– ¡¿Que me has dicho?!

"Y...nuevamente están peleando"

Dejando afuera todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor se concentro en su comida y empezó disfrutar de ella hasta que una mirada comenzaba a molestarla y no era mas ni menos que del primo de Hinata, Neji.

Intentó ignorarlo pero parecía que a la fuerza quería el que lo viera, cosa que no fue por que recibió un golpe de parte de Sakura al querer pegarle a Kiba quien apareció sin mencionar.

– ¡Gomensai!

– ¿Neji-kun, estas bien? ¿Neji?

–Tú... ¡pedazo de idiota! ¿Ves lo que hice por tu culpa?

– ¡Hinata-chan, quitamela de encima!

–Sakura-chan...

– ¡Ven aquí colmilludo!

– ¡No!

– ¡Sino lo haces me asegurare de tumbártelos de un solo puñetazo!

– ¡Sakura, no se usa la violencia!

– ¡Sai, tu novia quiere matarme!

–Por dios... ¿como se supone que ella se mantendrá quieta esta noche?

–No lo hará, tendrás que mantenerla ocupada.

La castaña le gustaba estar en la escuela, era muy entretenido con el tipo de amigos que ella tenía pero siempre algo le faltaba.

–Si el tonto de Deidara estuviera aquí...

Mansión Akatsuki

– ¡Achu!

– ¡Cuidado hombre, no quiero contagiarme!

– ¡Anda, muérete! Solo fue un estornudo, no estoy enfermo.

–Eso espero, por que hay trabajo que hacer esta noche.

– ¿Ahora que?

–Proteger a los chicos de la preparatoria.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿De que hablas Itachi?

–Pein-sama me dijo que Madara andará por las calles de nuevo y Tobi dijo que planea ir por alguna que este sola.

– ¡Pero eso es muy arriesgado, incluso para la barbie!

– ¡Que te jodan, Sasori!

–Eso ya lo sabemos, pero recuerden que Madara tío de Sasuke y mío. Puede hacerse pasar por nuestro padre ambos son muy parecidos.

–El puede llegar con esa identificación, preguntarle a alguna chica sobre Sasuke y luego llevársela sin hacerse notar.

–Exacto, Kisame esta fuera de la cuidad con Zetsu averiguando sobre la mercancía que no ha llegado así que estaremos solos.

– ¿El abuelo y el codo donde están?

–No lo vas a creer, pero son niñeros de los hijos de Pein-sama.

– ¡Me voy unos días y esos dos ya están cuidando de dos niños! ¿Quien lo sugirió?

–Nagato, el esta de viaje y no pudo cuidar de ellos y como los demás tienen cosas por hacer, Konan-san y Pein-sama aceptaron.

– ¡Simplemente no tenía idea de que tan grave es la falta de personal que les hacen falta!

–Bueno dejemos esto atrás, ¿estas listo para esta noche?

–Si...supongo

–Cuando Sakura e Ino llegan a la casa para ver al Señor Trenzas me hablan de ella.

– ¿Qué?

–Señor trenzas es el perro que Sasuke encontró hace unos meses.

–Ah, ¿y que te dicen de ella?

–Nada fuera de lo ordinario, solo que están muy interesadas en conocerte.

–Hm.

– ¡Todo irá bien, tranquilízate!

– ¡Mientras no muestres tus muñecos, apuesto a que si!

– ¡Marionetas, marionetas!

El azabache y el rubio es morían de risa mientras el pelirrojo intentaba mantener la calma.

Siempre fallaba

En casa de Tenten

– ¡Estoy nerviosa, Señor Bigotes!

Dentro de tina con agua enjabonada y llena de burbujas estaba la castaña intentando ver alguna posibilidad de calmarse y no estar nerviosa durante el baile por la presencia de tres miembros de Akatsuki.

–Sea lo que sea que pase esta noche... ¡espero sea para mejor!

Le acarició la cabeza a su gato mientras este ronroneaba, de pronto escuchó el teléfono sonar, ya que el anterior había sido destrozado por la Uzumaki, Sasori tuvo que avisarle a Deidara sobre el incidente y le consiguió un teléfono móvil para ella y esta vez si era comprado.

– ¿Si?

– ¡Llegaremos por ti en 30 minutos, ángel!

–Si Deidara, ¿ya están listos?

–De hecho... ¡ya estamos en camino así que esperanos!

– ¡Hai!

Al colgar miró el reloj y luego al cielo, ya estaba queriendo empezar a oscurecerse, el atardecer era muy bello tanto que se olvido por completo de la llamada.

–Lindo...

Entonces nuevamente su gato maulló y volvió a la hora, perdió siete minutos observando el cielo en vez de arreglarse.

– ¡Con una mierda, no estaré lista para cuando lleguen!

Señor Bigotes solo miraba de un lado a otro como corría su dueña, el ya no podía hacer eso ya que estaba algo viejo pero aun así la seguía a donde fuera.

Al entrar a la recamara de Tenten, se quitó la toalla y sin darse cuenta cayó encima del gato tapándole la vista, rápidamente se puso el vestido y empezó a secárselo.

–Creo que... ¡creo que a Dei-kun le gustará verme con el cabello suelto!

Y así era, aun que ya la había visto un par de veces de esa forma, le gustaba mucho, el cabello de Tenten era largo, aun más que el de Ino y era un tono chocolate hermoso.

– ¿Que cosa me pongo?

Los accesorios perfectos no estaban a su alcance, Ino y Karin eran siempre quienes se encargaban de hacer ver a todas como súper estrellas pero esta vez solo era Ino y para colmo cada una con su propio problema.

Señor Bigotes brincó a sus piernas y miró a los listones que el rubio le dio.

"Esos"

Aun que fuesen listones, le quitó las campanas de un extremo a los dos y con una aguja pasó los listones por sus perforadas orejas y volvió a acomodar las campanitas en sus lugar.

– ¡Perfecto!

Terminó de arreglarse y por fin escuchó el timbre de la puerta, estaban llamando y no debía hacerles esperar por nada del mundo.

– ¡Lo siento, aseguraba a Señor Bigotes que estuviera aquí!

–No te preocupes ángel, hemos llegado por ti.

-Hemos-

Era cierto, los muchachos irían por ella para llevarla al baile, Sasori, Itachi y Deidara.

Los tres con trajes de alta costura, negros, corbatas de diferente color cada uno. Sasori de color gris, Itachi de rojo y Deidara de azul. Zapatos que chillaban de limpios, peinados refrescantes, perfume de famosos empresarios que tan solo al olerlos quedaba uno hipnotizado.

– ¿Nos vamos, ángel?

Tenten le asintió, salió de su casa tomándole la mano al joven delante de ella y fue la primera al entrar a la limosina. Como era de esperarse, por dentro todo era muy espacioso y cómodo, podía sentarse entre los muchachos para que la adoraran, era toda una mujer, pero claro, solamente de Deidara.

–Supongo que la barbie ya te mencionó lo que debes hacer si preguntan por nosotros, ¿no es así?

–Hai, Deidara es muy precavido y me aviso sobre eso.

–Bien, ¿y también te comentó que ni tu ni tus amigas deben separarse o salir del edificio?

– ¿Cómo?

– ¡Itachi, eso no iba a mencionarse!

– ¿Deidara?

–Ella tiene que saber la verdad, antes que se entere por otro medio.

– ¡Este no es momento para hablarlo!

– ¿Deidara, que sucede?

–...

–Deidara, por favor, ¿que esta pasando?

–El ha vuelto.

-El-


	10. Chapter 10

Después de unos minutos de explicación por parte del Uchiha, Tenten regresó su mirada a Deidara, el no le dijo nada sobre el asunto para no asustarla y mantenerla feliz lo máximo posible, lo hizo por ella.

–Escuchen, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar hasta que Tobi nos de la señal de que todo esta bien, no hay mas personas para este caso y lo único que nos queda es pensar con la cabeza fría, ¿no es así Sasori?

–Con cuerdo con Itachi, lo mejor será esperar a Tobi y ya veremos dependiendo a eso lo que haremos.

Dejaron de hablar al momento que empezaron a escuchar la música que provenía de la preparatoria, todos en la entrada estaban curiosos por saber quien o quienes estaban dentro de la limosina. Entonces al detenerse, la puerta fue abierta por el joven conductor que hasta eso sorprendió a todos y más a Tenten.

El primero al salir fue Sasori, con la mirada en alto haciendo resaltar sus ojos cafés sin tener que bajar a ver a los demás que estaban queriendo saber quien lo acompañaba.

Después de el, fue Itachi, su mirada era feroz, sin dejar que ningún idiota le hiciera de frente y poniendo en alto el apellido Uchiha.

Al final fue Deidara quien salió con Tenten agarrados de la mano, al ver que tres muchachos de tan alta clase y de buen ver estaban con ella, más miradas indeseados obtenía.

–Utakata, por favor ve a estacionarte y espera a que regresemos.

–Por supuesto, Uchiha-san.

– ¡Es un Uchiha!

– ¡Tonta, es el hermano mayor de Sasuke!

– ¡Kyaa!

–Por favor, abstente de acercarse que hemos venido con Tenten.

–Oye Tenten, ¿tú escuela es así de maleducada? Queriendo irse encima de unos universitarios... ¡esto es muy poco para ti!

Si, Itachi y Sasori se encargarían de hacer pagar a cada uno por hacerle sentir mal a la castaña, humillándolos cada que pudieran, después de todo ella se ganó ese respeto con todos en Akatsuki.

–Por favor chicos, ¡hemos venido para divertirnos así que no se quejen y vayamos de una vez!

Los rumores fueron esparcidos rápidamente hasta que llegaron a los oídos del joven Uchiha que hablaba con sus amigos.

Al entrar, ellos cuatro fueron el centro de atención y no hubo problemas para que las amigas de Tenten la encontraran.

– ¡Tenten!

– ¿Cual de los tres es tu pareja?

–Hubiera sido mejor ser yo su pareja, soy mas responsable.

– ¡Yo soy mas animado, Uchiha!

– ¡Pero ninguno es lo suficientemente bueno para ella, solamente yo!

Al mirar todas al rubio quien habló, miraron de nuevo a Tenten con una sonrisa, ellas lo habían aprobado.

–Oye rubia, Itachi y yo daremos la vuelta.

–No se les ocurra bailar sin nosotros, ya regresamos.

–Hai hai, cuidado con los niños, ¡no los vayan a morder!

– ¡Tsk!

Al irse los dos, comenzaron a observar a cada uno de los jóvenes que habían llegado, varias chicas se les ofrecieron de la nada y al instante "brutalmente" las rechazaban.

–Esos dos inútiles harán llorar a sus compañeras de escuela.

–No creo que vayan hacer muchos daños, ¡después de todo vinieron a divertirse y quitarse el peso de la universidad de encima!

–Así que tú eres la pareja de Tenten.

Al darse la vuelta todos, notaron a Neji, Shino y Sai. Una vez mas el rubio y el castaño se enfrentaban pero esta vez no por sobrevivir sino por una chica.

–Así es y supongo que tú eres Hyuuga Neji.

–Hai, un gusto.

–El gusta es mío.

Al darse la mano, todos en el grupo sintieron la tensión entre los dos muchachos, no apartaban los ojos de si mismos y cuando se dieron el apretón de manos Deidara no dejaba de sonreír, cosa que le daba mala espina al chico.

–Mi ángel, ¿quieres bailar?

–Pero Itachi e -

– ¡Yo soy tu pareja, aquí esta la pista tu luces radiante! ¿Algo más necesario?

–Supongo que no.

Ella le sonrió y dieron paso hacia la pista de baile, sus amigas hicieron lo mismo con sus novios dejando atrás al Hyuuga observándolos.

–Psst, no estés nerviosa ángel.

–Lo intentaré.

El rubio la acercó más y le susurró al oído.

–Aquí estoy, no dejaré que te vuelva a lastimar.

Ella asintió un poco desanimada, algo que fue captado por el primo de Hinata.

"Mm"

Entre las risas, conversaciones, la música y voces, se pudo escuchar un chiflido violento que retumbó en los oídos del ojiazul y rápidamente sacó su arma disparándole a las luces.

– ¡Es hora de moverse rubia!

– ¡Saca a Tenten de aquí!

Entre tanto caos, miedo, lloriqueos y gritos las amigas de la castaña la miraban aterradas y confundidas sin tener idea de lo que pasaba.

– ¡Tenten, explícanos!

–Yo...

–Si Tenten, explícanos que pasa aquí.

–Neji yo...

– ¡Ángel por favor, ya debemos irnos! ¡La escuela ya no es segura!

Una vez más escuchó el chiflido y miró por última vez a la joven, tenía miedo y con tanta razón, ella no era parte de ese mundo.

– ¡Lo siento chicas, perdónenme!

Y eso fue lo ultimo que escucharon salir de sus labios antes que se perdiera entre la multitud con el rubio.

– ¡Nos veremos las caras de nuevo, Hyuuga!

– ¡Con una fregada, apurate que no tenemos tiempo, Madara ya esta aquí!

Sin poder responderle, volaron del lugar, pero antes que Neji pudiera ir tras ellos sintió como alguien le metió el pie haciendo que tropezara y perdiera de vista a la pareja.

– ¡Tengo que ir a casa!

– ¡No puedes!

– ¡¿Por que no?!

– ¡Por que el irá hacia ahí!

– ¡Pero ahí esta Señor Bigotes, no voy a dejarlo!

– ¡Tsk!

– ¿Qué pasa Deidara, por que no te mueves?

– ¡Ustedes lévensela, yo iré por Bigotes!

– ¡¿Qué, estas loco verdad hermano?!

– ¡Madara irá justamente ahora a esa casa, agradece que las vecinas no están!

– ¡Iré por el y se acabo el asunto, ahora váyanse!

– ¡Deidara!

– ¡Ahora!

Contra su voluntad, Tenten fue llevada fuera de Konoha hacia la mansión Akatsuki, hogar del más poderoso en la mafia asiática.

Mientras tanto Deidara llegaba sigilosamente a la casa de la chica, en cuanto pudo entrar empezó a buscar al persa.

"¡Mierda, Señor Bigotes!"

Pero entonces vio que todo estaba muy calmado y no había ruido alguno. Sacó su arma, estaba preparándose para enfrentarse al enemigo hasta que escuchó pasos, eran algo livianos, era alguien menor o por lo menos más pequeño.

– ¿Buscabas esto?

Bajó su arma al ver de quien se trataba y asintió.

–Neji estaba desconcertado y terminó inconsciente por una patada que recibo cuando todos corrían, debes ser más precavido y guardarte los comentarios.

–Y tú deberías estar con tus amiguitos, Sasuke.

–Si, pero recordé el gato de Tenten y también recordé la charla que tuve con mi hermano sobre lo que pasó hace años, lo lamento tanto.

–Pues no lo hagas, no necesito que te compadezcas por ella.

–Lo se y también se lo que pasó realmente con su madre.

El rubio lo vio con interés, el sabía que Tenten sufrió tantas años sola sin ella, con la pura compañía de sus vecinos y del Señor Bigotes. Esto era algo que tenía que saber.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– ¡Veo que me estas entendiendo! Yo, lo que quiero es simple.

–Tú nómbralo y veré que puedo hacer.

– ¡Quiero la cabeza de Madara!

Al escucharlo, no pensó que fuera a decirlo en serio, pero al observar el rostro del azabache supo que iba muy en serio.

– ¿Madara?

–Si, ese imbécil mató a mi padre, a mi tío Izuna y humilló a mi madre.

– ¿Así que eres del tipo vengativo?

– ¡No me vengas con ese tono burlón, Deidara! Esto también le conviene a Tenten.

– ¿Qué dices?

–Te diré lo poco que se ahora, ¡su madre esta viva y el responsable de la desaparición es Madara!

– ¿Q-Cómo sabes eso?

–Cuando uno es niño y es hijo del jefe de la policía, puede ir a donde quiera sin que le digan nada y así encontrar muchas cosas interesantes.

–Entonces...

–Así es Deidara, el padre de Tenten hizo un error y la madre tuvo que pagarlo con Madara, ¡si quieres devolverle algo de felicidad a ella tráeme la cabeza de ese infeliz!

–Pensaba quedármela yo mismo pero veo que tú le harás más uso, esta bien, acepto tu propuesta.

–Excelente, uno de estos días iré a la bodega a ver si siguen los archivos y te diré lo que haya.

–Bien, ahora dame a Bigotes.

–Claro, después de todo es un buen chico.

El gato solo maulló y miró al rubio para después este ver al Uchiha.

–Ya deberías irte, Dei.

–No te preocupes por mí, el menor de edad aquí eres tú.

– ¡Hasta pronto, Sakuhin Deidara!

– ¡Hasta pronto, chico!

Deidara saltó por la ventana con Señor Bigotes en los brazos y desapareció entre la oscuridad a toda velocidad, mientras el joven Uchiha salía de la casa tranquilamente.

"O mejor conocido como..."

-El Artista-


	11. Chapter 11

Viernes 9:45 AM  
Clase de Sociales

– ¿Quienes dijo, disculpa?

–Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura y Hyuuga Hinata.

–Chicas, por favor.

–Hai.

Las tres salieron del salón y vieron a una joven con ropa algo más elegante, la pudieron identificar al instante por su cabellera castaña.

–Tenten...

–Hola chicas...

–Tenten... ¿que pasó anoche?

–Yo...yo quisiera decirles pero...

La joven miró a su derecha, había un muchacho de cabello verde y ojos amarillos, con un traje negro, era muy apuesto, este volvió a ella y le negó con la cabeza.

–No puedo, pero lo que si puedo decirles es que me voy...para siempre.

– ¿A donde?

– ¿Qué, cuando?

–Y más importante, ¿con quien?

Ella solo bajó la mirada, entonces ellas se dieron cuenta y supieron quien estaría con ella.

–Espero que te trate bien, sino Ino y yo lo encontraremos y vamos a castrarlo.

–Si, lo que dijo Sakura.

–Tenten-chan...por favor cuídate y recuérdanos siempre.

–Lo haré, gracias por todo.

Un abrazo, algunas lágrimas, ojos llorosos y falsas sonrisas.

Al caminar por los pasillos por última vez se topó con una cierta pelirroja sentimental.

– ¿Te vas sin despedirte? Y pensar que la insensible era yo...

–Ellas te necesitan más que yo...

–Te has metido en terrenos peligrosos, ¿sabias eso Tenten?

– ¿Cómo sabes?

–Por favor, desde anoche todo se sabe. Pero hazme un favor, ¡no regreses sino estas dispuesta a asumirlo todo!

–Hai...

–Cuidaré de ellas, así que más te vale cuidarte a ti misma.

–Arigato, Karin-chan.

Palabras, miradas y sin abrazo alguno. Tenten sentía como su vida había sido cambiada en un segundo, el joven junto a ella, Zetsu, puso su mano en su hombro izquierdo.

–Me encargaré que no les haga falta nada.

–Hm.

Ambos abandonaron el edificio y entraron al carro. Ya era demasiado tarde como para mirar atrás, ya estaba decidiendo lo que haría con su vida.

–Tu mirada siempre en alto, se te caerá la corona.

–Gracias Zetsu-san.

Por parte de líder, le propuso a Tenten tener un guardaespaldas en todo caso si Deidara no fuese suficiente para protegerla y acepto. Era Zetsu, un tipo serio, relajado y muy preparado para cualquier ocasión, era cierto que también era un buen espía, el mejor que estaba en poder de Pein, lo único curioso era que los hombres de Pein eran pocos pero atractivos, incluso un sujeto de piel casi azulada con dientes de tiburón, cada uno con su propio encanto.

Así que por lo tanto Zetsu se encargaría de Tenten mientras no estaba con Deidara, algo que no le agradó tanto al rubio por sus celos aun que sabía que ningún compañero suyo le haría una falta tan terrible como arrebatarle su gran amor.

Entre la mafia, nadie podía estar jugando a quitarle las mujeres a otros del mismo bando y el problema no era ese, sino que al momento de trabajar las cosas salían mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba y todo terminaría en una catástrofe.

Al arrancar el automóvil, se dirigieron al aeropuerto donde los esperaban y una vez en ese lugar, Tenten miró por última vez la tierra que la vio crecer, que le había dado tantas alegrías como amarguras.

–Ya debemos irnos, Tenten.

–Hai...

Al subirse al avión y acomodarse en su lugar, no quiso ni siquiera mirar como despegaban, no quería pisar ese territorio de nuevo hasta que se recuperara. Entonces sintió una mano calida sobre la suya, a su lado se encontraba el rubio ojiazul que le robo el corazón hace años. El mismo ladrón escurridizo del que la abuela, las noticias y maestros hablaban de.

– ¿Lista, ángel?

–Si

Ella le sonrió, no fue falsa ya que con el siempre estaba cómoda, podía ser ella misma y estar orgullosa de serlo, era el quien la despertó de un mal sueño, y era el mismo quien precisamente la introdujo en ese mundo de miedo.

Ahora ya todo era distinto, ya nada iba ser igual y siempre ella se dijo que el cambio podría ser bueno... ¿sería eso cierto?

–Será un largo viaje, por favor acomódense bien y si necesitan algo aquí estaré a su disposición.

–Gracias Zetsu-san.

–No tiene que llamarme así, con el nombre basta.

–Entonces no te refieras a mí como si fuera mayor.

–Uh...es mi trabajo mostrar respeto a los superiores, Tenten-sama.

–Pero...

–Ángel, tendrás que acostumbrarte.

–Esta bien.

–Ah, antes de olvidarme. Konan-sama quiere hablar con Tenten-sama.

– ¿No te dijo por que?

–Solo que era algo urgente para ambas, algo de...shopping.

– ¡¿Eh?!

–Marque el numero tres, esa es la línea. Y por favor tengan cuidado en marcar otro numero que algunos de los muchachos están algo ocupados.

– ¡¿Qué, desde cuando esos están tan ocupados?!

–Dicen que quieren aprovechar su tiempo de solteros por que usted ya esta comprometido y enredado con Tenten-sama.

– ¡¿Ah?!

–Por favor, absténgase de gritar...puede molestar a los pilotos.

–Idiotas...


	12. Chapter 12

Seis años después

Respirar el aire de donde uno nació era sentirse maravillado, tantas experiencias gracias a la tierra que se pisa cada día para seguir con vida, lo mejor era volver a tu lugar de origen y recordar esos hermosos momentos que fueron vividos en aquel tiempo.

Un grupo de personas bajaron de un Jet privado, donde cuatro automóviles los esperaban pacientemente mientras se bajaba el equipaje.

Uno de ellos, inhaló lo más que pudo de aire al momento de bajarse por completo del Jet y estiró sus brazos dejando que el viento lo rozara.

– ¡Es bueno volver a casa!

–Si, más en familia.

Detrás del hombre, había una mujer de cabello castaño y sus dos hijos. Una niña de ojos azules, cabello castaño claro y piel morena. En cambio el niño, su hermano, el primogénito de la familia, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos café claro y tez igualmente que su hermana menor.

– ¡Pero por supuesto ángel!

–Hace mucho calor...

– ¡Siempre te quejas de todo Sasori!

– ¡Y tú siempre haces de todo para que me siga quejando!

–Ya muchachos, nos es momento de pelear. Debemos llegar a casa, veo a dos criaturas que quieren descansar en una buena cama.

La peliazul se le acercó al rubio y al pelirrojo tomando en brazos al pequeño.

–Daisuke es igualito a su padre, pero no es tan coqueto como cuando era pequeño.

–Konan-sama, ¡no diga esas cosas enfrente de mi hijo!

– ¡Ya, vale! Pero recuerda Deidara, pronto seremos consuegros.

– ¡Te lo he dicho no una ni dos ni tres, mil veces, que mi Haruka aun es pequeña!

No fue hace mucho que Deidara y Tenten se casaron por iglesia y por civil, después de un tiempo se supo que la castaña esperaba un bebe del torpe rubio haciendo que se volviera aun más. Daisuke nació y trajo felicidad incluso en los rincones más fríos de la mansión Akatsuki, Hidan y Kakuzu quedaron maravillados por la inocencia y pureza del pequeño que decidieron hacer algo por el, entonces más tarde, Haruka apareció alegrando aun más a la pareja. Era tan bella, tan linda que el jefe le ofreció su hijo, contraer matrimonio cuando ambos tuvieran la edad suficiente. Algo que no le pareció tan bien a Tenten pero sabía que así todo fuera más tranquilo, aun que ya desde mucho antes eran familia.

–Cariño, ¿donde dejaste la maleta donde estaba la ropa de los niños?

–Creo que estaba en el cuarto carro, los muchachos solo tomaron las cosas y las subieron.

–Maravilloso... ¿puedes ir por ella?

– ¿La necesitas ahora?

– ¿Estas ocupado?

–Algo, estoy en un asunto que me encargó Pein-sama.

–Esta bien, le diré a Zetsu que vaya por ella. ¡Zetsu!

Deidara y Zetsu pudieron hablar más de una ocasión sobre Tenten y llegaban a la misma conclusión que todos sabían, hasta que Zetsu tuvo que confesar que realmente nunca en su vida llegó a interesarse por alguna mujer ya que era homosexual y llevaba una relación de años con Uchiha Tobi.

– ¿Me llamó, Tenten-sama?

–Si, ¿podrías por favor ir por la maleta de mis niños? Los bañaré y no tengo aquí que ponerles.

–Por supuesto, Tenten-sama.

–Gracias.

Al irse el, volvió a sus hijos, eran tan hermosos que nadie podría creer que eran hijos del famoso "Artista".

"Hermosos"

La identidad de Deidara fue revelado hace dos años cuando el pequeño Daisuke cumplía un año de nacido y por el decidió festejarlo en grande causándole muchos conflictos entre el mismo grupo, después del nacimiento de Haruka, también el nombre de Sasori, Tobi, Kisame e Itachi fueron descubiertos y eran buscados por el departamento de justicia quien estaba ahora al mando de Uchiha Sasuke, muchos pensaron que no tenía suficientes agallas para enfrentarse a su propio hermano pero por el mal trato en que ambos se llevaban, creyeron en el y dieron todo su apoyo mientras este solo les daba la vuelta y le proporcionaba la información que fuese necesaria a su hermano mayor para entrar y salir sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, claro que de vez en cuando necesitaba poner mano dura para seguir con la farsa que ayudaría al gobierno para hacer caer a Akatsuki.

–Aquí tiene, Tenten-sama.

–Gracias Zetsu-kun, otra cosa.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Podrías decirle a Konan que los niños pronto estarán dormidos y si quiere que venga para que hablemos?

–Claro que si, Tenten-sama.

Mientras Zetsu se iba de nuevo, Tenten de reojo miraba a su esposo quien no tenía buena cara al mirar los papeles que tenía enfrente.

–Aun siendo "El Artista" me sorprende que algo pueda ponerte inquieto.

Entonces ella obtuvo su atención y le levantó una ceja.

– ¿Nervioso?

–Para nada, es solo que...

– ¿Es solo que?

El rubio miró de nuevo las hojas frente suya, cerrando sus ojos suspiró y llevó su mano izquierda a ellos mientras dejaba el documento sobre el escritorio.

–De acuerdo al historial homicida que nos dio Sasuke sobre Madara, hay solo tres personas que lograron sobrevivir a sus ataques.

– ¿Y eso que tiene?

–Que entre esos tres esta alguien muy querido para ti...

Entonces dejó de bañar a los pequeños y miró al ojiazul quien seguía con los ojos cubiertos.

– ¿Quien?

Retiró su mano y la miró, notó en sus ojos mucha tristeza, quería darle esa terrible noticia pero no había de otra, ella iba a seguir preguntando hasta que tuviera la respuesta verdadera.

–Hyuuga Neji.

Al oírlo, pensó que estaba bromeando pero su rostro seguía igual de serio, nada había cambiado, era cierto.

– ¿Cómo pasó eso?

– ¿Recuerdas que en los reportes anteriores se menciona que Uchiha Madara también violaba a los muchachos solamente para que se sintieran inferiores a el?

–Si...

–Pues así fue en este caso, aun que algo distinto.

– ¿Distinto, a que te refieres?

–El iba por su prima.

– ¡¿Hinata?!

–Así es, pero ella no estaba en casa sino de compras con tus amigas, Zetsu me reportó que en la noche, Hinata entró a la habitación de Neji y no salió.

– ¿He?

–Dice Zetsu que se quedó dormida mientras lo cuidaba.

–Entiendo... ¿y su tío?

–Indignado, toda la aldea lo sabe.

–Me imagino...

– ¿Quieres ir?

– ¿Ah?

–Quieres ir, ¿a verlo?

–Tal vez...

–Zetsu te acompañará.

–Hai...

Con el transcurrir del tiempo, Zetsu se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Tenten, ya que siempre estaban muy cerca se apoyaban mutuamente en lo que necesitaban.

De pronto se escuchó que llamaron a la puerta.

–Adelante.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta que era el, el hombre de cabello verde y ojos amarillos.

–Konan-sama dice que vendrá en cuanto ya estén los pequeños descansando.

–Gracias, Zetsu.

– ¿Alguna otra cosa, Tenten-sama?

–No, puedes retirarte.

–Esta bien, con su permiso.

Después que ellos abandonaran Konoha, Pein le invitó a Tenten a formar parte de buenas escuelas para que no perdiera el tiempo estando sola en la gran mansión y así fue.

En los últimos años, fue haciéndose amiga de una morena de cabello entre rojizo y rosa, llamada Tayuya con un fuerte carácter como el de Sakura. Aun que también estaba Sasori de por medio, siempre que Zetsu no estaba y Deidara iba a algún trabajo peligroso, el pelirrojo acompañaba a Tenten e intentaba convencerla que todo estaría bien, Konan estaba por ahí igual, antes de la llegada de la castaña solamente era ella, la única mujer del grupo y le hizo bien tener a una compañera con quien hablar.

–Así que el chico mimado ya no tiene puesto los pantalones.

–No puedo creer hasta donde ha llegado Madara... ¡es un...es un...!

– ¿Monstruo?

–...

–Querida, Madara no es el único. Sabes bien que nosotros no somos ángeles caídos del cielo tampoco, cada ser humano tiene un monstruo dentro de ellos...pero eso ya depende si lo dejaran salir o no.

–...

–Bueno, ya no te quito más tiempo, la familia Hyuuga piensa salir a comer al restaurante Chino que esta al oeste del pueblo, Neji también irá.

– ¿Cómo sabes?

–Tengo contacto, pensé que ya habías agarrado la onda.

–Lo siento, aún estoy atareada por la noticia.

–No te preocupes, mientras vayas con Zetsu todo estará bien.

–Si.

En la tarde, tal y como Konan había dicho, los Hyuuga salieron al restaurante Chino y ahí es donde fueron, aún con un poco más de seguridad de lo esperado.

–Por aquí por favor.

–Gracias.

La castaña y el hombre de cabello verde fueron detrás del mesero hasta el lugar que les correspondía que era unas cuantas mesas de distancia al de los Hyuuga.

–Permítame, Tenten-sama.

–Arigato, Zetsu-kun.

Una vez sentados, empezaron a escuchar los murmuros de las personas alrededor suya, incluyendo la familia de Neji y Hinata.

–Es ella...

– ¿Ella?

–Primo, es Tenten.

– ¿Ten...ten?

–Si, mírala.

En cuanto volvió al centro de atención del restaurante, la miró detalladamente, si era ella, con ropa elegante y más madura pero era ella, era Tenten, la castaña que se enamoró del Artista.

"Sigue igual de bella"

Entonces, de tanto pensar se puso de pie con todas las intenciones del mundo a ir para hablar con ella, cosa que ni Hinata hizo y sabía bien que tal vez Tenten le dijera que se fuera por su propia seguridad.

– ¿Neji?

–Ya vengo.

Estaba enfrente de la mesa, listo para hablar hasta que ella volvió a el.

"Me equivoque"

La apariencia de la joven había cambiado, su cuerpo era el de una mujer hecha y derecha, su cara ni se diga, impecable.

–Tenten...

–Hola Neji.

Ya no tartamudeaba, no se sonrojaba, no estaba nerviosa, nada, el hombre frente suya ya no le causaba nada en lo absoluto, el mayor temor de el.

–Estas muy radiante hoy.

–Gracias, aun que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

–Pues...

–Me enteré de lo que pasó.

–...

–Entiendo, no quieres hablarlo. Entonces, ¿que te trajo a nuestra mesa?

–Yo...yo quiero hablarte...en privado.

–Lo siento pero eso no se podrá, estoy acompañada y es de mal gusto irse a hablar con alguien más.

–Si, ya lo veo. ¿Ahora el es...?

–No, no confundas las cosas. ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy, ah? El es mi guarda espaldas, mi esposo como sabes no puede aparecer en publico.

–Tú... ¿tú esposo?

–Ser la mujer del Artista no es nada sencillo, ahora si me permites pronto traerán la comida y fría no sabe bien.

–Pero yo-

–Por favor retirase.

La vio una vez más, después a Zetsu que este estaba muy molesto por querer insistir quedar así que decidió y se marchó.


	13. Chapter 13

Al terminar la comida, Tenten pidió un postre para los dos y así ambos se pudieran ir.

– ¿Estuvo bien haber venido?

–Bueno, todos conocen a su esposo pero tenía que ver al señor Hyuuga.

–Supongo... ¿nada pasará?

–Tenten-sama, sabe que Uchiha-kun esta al mando del departamento de la policía. No hay que preocuparse.

–Esta bien... ¿qué te parece el pastel?

–Se ve delicioso.

–Haber, di "ah"

– ¡Tenten-sama!

–Vamos, ¡"ah"!

–...

Zetsu miró a Tenten y luego al pedazo de pastel que le quería dar, se veía bien pero era su superior y el su guardaespaldas.

"Rayos..."

– ¡Ah...!

Miraba hacia bajo mientras ella le daba el pedazo de pastel, se le notó un ligero sonrojo sobre las mejillas al momento de comerlo.

– ¡Lindo!

– ¿Eh?

–Los hombres son lindos cuando les dan de comer, incluso tú.

– ¡Tenten-sama!

Más tarde en la mansión

–Así que te recordó...maldito Hyuuga.

–Deidara por favor, es tan solo una victima de Madara.

– ¡Pero sigue siendo el mismo engreído de siempre!

–Nunca cambiaras...

Mientras el rubio dejaba que sus hijos jugaran con su cabello, la mujer a su lado lo observaba de pies a cabeza para asegurarse que no habría ningún cambio en físico.

–Puedes estar tranquila, esta vez no he tenido nada, ni el más mínimo rasguño.

– ¿Cómo que esta vez?

–Ya Tenten, exageras mucho en cuanto a eso.

– ¡Ya conocen tu nombre, tu rostro y peor aún, tu familia! ¡¿Qué quieres que sienta?!

– ¡No es mi culpa que de pronto me haya convertido en el más buscado!

– ¡¿Dices que es mi culpa?!

– ¡Solo digo que todo hubiera estado tranquilo si hubieras aceptado que me llevara a Daisuke de paseo!

–Yo, hacen mucho escándalo. ¿Podrían bajarle el volumen un poco?

– ¡Tatsuya, por favor dile que no este pensando en cosas suicidas para los festejos de los niños!

– ¿Ah? ¡Tienes a la chica equivocada, no me gusta meterme en asuntos de casados!

– ¡Tayuya por favor!

– ¡No se nada, solo me llevaré a los monstruitos antes que aprendan su lenguaje!

La morena tomó en brazos a los pequeñines dejando atrás a la pareja descontrolada para arreglar las diferencias/asuntos pendientes.

–...

–...

Solo había un problema, ninguno estaba siendo el mejor papel de padre o madre para las criaturas y lo peor era que alguien más se los había dado a entender de una forma un poco grosera.

–Ella tiene razón, sino nos controlamos nuestros hijos no crecerán en un hogar sino en un bar.

–Esto no hubiera pasado sino te hubiese pedido que me ayudaras a escapar aquel día que te conocí.

–Deidara...

–No...Estarías terminando la universidad, con un probable trabajo y con la gente que te ama.

–Tal vez...

–...

–Pero yo elegí estar contigo pese lo que viniera y lo de encontrarnos no fue una casualidad.

–Sabes que yo no creo en dios ni nada de esas cosas, Tenten.

–Lo se, pero esto fue cosa del destino. Así lo quiso y así fue, ahora deja de comportarte como si todo fuese tu culpa que no lo es.

–Pero-

– ¡Pero nada, Señor Sakuhin Deidara! ¡Aun tenemos suficiente tiempo para aprender!

– ¿En serio?

–Si, no somos los primeros ni los últimos en esta situación.

–De verdad...

–Todo irá bien.

–Gracias, ángel.

– ¡No es nada, solo se que estaremos bien por un tiempo, confió en ti!

– ¿Oh?

– ¿Dei...Deidara?

– ¿Mm?

– ¿Por que me miras de esa forma?

– ¿De que forma?

– ¡No te hagas que lo sabes bien!

El rubio miraba cada detalle de su rostro, todo le gustaba pero más esos ojos color café que lo atraparon y lo volvieron prisionero sin misericordia. Dejándolo completamente a su disposición.

– ¡Deidara, aquí no!

– ¿Aquí no que?

El rubio se le encimaba más a la castaña hasta tenerla debajo por completo y sin poder moverse dejó que fuera inundada por las suaves manos de su esposo, cubriéndola con tímidos besos y caricias.

–Dei...Deidara

–Shh, no digas nada.

La calló con un beso, mientras sus manos ponían presión sobre ella pero sosteniéndola delicadamente sin lastimarla, era un sentimiento hermoso.

– ¡Olvide preguntar! ¿A los monstruitos les gusta el chocolate blanco?

Hasta que Tayuya interrumpiera sin querer a la pareja.

–Tayuya...

– ¿Ah? ¿Interrumpo?

– ¡Para nada, para nada!

– ¡Jum! Iré a la cocina, tengo hambre y los niños aun no pueden comer eso.

– ¿He?

– ¡Por favor mandame un jugo de naranja!

– ¡Hai!

A distancia se despedía mientras se acomodaba el cabello, dejando a las chicas solas y una oportunidad para la morena a molestar a su mejor amiga.

– ¡Hay un hotel a unas calles de aquí!

– ¿Y eso que?

– ¿No les parece que aquí no tendrán privacidad?

– ¿De que hablas? No hacíamos nada.

– ¿Cuando dije yo que hacían algo?

–Ah...bueno... ¡tramposa!

– ¡Hai, hai! Ahora, ¿por que no practicas conmigo?

– ¿Huh?

En la galería

–No soy buena con las armas, lo sabes Tayuya.

–Lo se, pero Pein-sama querrá que vayas aprendiendo, después de todo tu eres madre de los hijos del Artista.

–Y es más que una obligación...es mi deber cuidar de ellos.

–Exacto, ahora... ¿te presento a mis bebes? 

* * *

Siento mucho haber tardado, he estado en la escuela y pues casi no he tenido mucho tiempo. Espero y puedan perdonarme(? Jajaja bueno yo me despido, nos vemos en la próxima. Comenten por favor!:D


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno, siento haberme tardado tanto jaja como algunos ya sabrán voy publicando las otras historias y espero ir actualizándolas. Para esos que me siguen, les agradezco mucho por ello:) Los personajes no son míos pero si la trama. Ahora, disfruten. :3

* * *

Hasta que llego el atardecer, la castaña regreso a su recamara, viendo a sus hijos dormidos así que aprovecho a tomarse una ducha para poder descansar como lo hacían ellos.

–Tayuya tiene razón, tengo que esforzarme mas en esto… ellos son mi vida, ellos y Deidara. No puedo dejar que alguien más me venga a arrebatar la felicidad, no…no sin pelear.

– ¿Y ahora por que tan seria de pronto?

–Por nada realmente…

–Ángel, puedes decirme las cosas. Anda.

–Bueno…hoy entrene con armas.

– ¿Armas? ¡Pero si te dan pánico!

– ¡Le hubieras dicho eso a Tayuya!

–Ah…ya veo a donde va esto. Pobre Tayuya…

– ¡Pobre de mi, me acercaba cada cosa a su alcance!

–Si, suele hacerlo con sus amigos más cercanos.

–En fin, ese no es el problema…

–Tenten, no tienes que presionarte tanto.

–Lo se pero…pero no se vale que todos aquí hagan algo… ¡hasta Tobi!

–Ángel…

–Me siento inútil…quiero funcionar para algo aquí, quiero ser útil para todos, para los niños, para…para ti.

El rubio la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa, ella ya lo era. Mas de lo que se imaginaba, era la razón de vivir que el poseía, el deseo por el cual seguir luchando contra todos aun que eso significara poner su vida en ello y arriesgarse. Ella lo era todo para el, ella y sus hijos, sus preciados hijos.

–Esta bien, pero no te presiones.

–Hai…

–Recuerda algo, ¿si?

–Dime

–Siempre estaré ahí para ti.

La abrazo, dejándose mojar por la regadera que dejaba salir el agua fría, pero ya no era fría mas, sino calida, o eso era lo que se sentía ya que ella se sentía bien, se sentía en confianza, cómoda y realmente feliz en brazos de ese hombre, en los brazos de ese hombre a quien admiraba tanto, quien amaba tanto, ese hombre, quien le decía "esposo".

Era lo mejor que ella pude tener, claro, lo mejor después fueron sus hijos, pero primero el que llego a su vida como un Romeo ladronzuelo para raptarla del destino que se le había preparado otros.

Después que terminaran de bañarse, se vistieron y se acomodaron a los costados de los pequeños, acariciándoles las mejillas y el cabello, los atesoraban tanto que harían lo que fuese para mantenerlos a salvo.

–Deidara.

–Dime Tenten.

–Me enseñarás a manejar mejor las armas.

–Ese trabajo es de Tayuya, seré yo quien te enseñe a no temerlas.

–Tonto…

–Tayuya te da miedo, ¿no es así?

–De algún modo.

Después de ese día, los muchachas pudieron salir de compras, aun que había un problema.

– ¡¿Sasuke esta desaparecido?!

–Al parecer son otras mafias quienes están metiéndose en esto, los míos no pudieron hacerlo aun que el chico les caiga gordo.

–Sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué Sasuke?

–Por que Sasuke es mi hermano menor y el mocoso vale más de lo que parece, ellos saben que aun que estemos a diferentes lados de la ley, me sigue importando.

–Suficiente, por el momento no haremos nada. Tu mismo has "construido" a tu hermano para no hablar, de momento debemos averiguar quien fue.

– ¡Pero Pein!

–Ya lo se Itachi, pero entiende. Ni sabemos por que lo hicieron, ¿Cómo sabremos lo demás sino sabemos quien es primero?

Todos guardaron silencio, era cierto que el azabache se pudiera mantener callado pero por otro lado, esa misma razón seria su muerte.

Al irse todos, Tenten pensaba en como se la estaría pasando sus amigas en ese momento. Era cierto que ella podía ir a verlas pero con Sasuke desaparecido, no estaban tan cubiertos como antes, pero de pronto un mensaje le llego.

BUZZ BUZZ

– ¿Ahora quien?

Por un momento ella creo que era Tayuya o Konan, puesto que siempre les gustaba jugar mucho con sus móviles aun que estuvieran a 300 metros de distancia.

– ¿Quién…?

Al leer el mensaje una y otra vez ella no podía creer lo que veía, tenia que ser una broma, pero no…estaba la sensación de que era real y era realmente para ella.

–Dei…

El mensaje no era tan agradable, ni siquiera para formar parte de una broma pesada, era peor que eso…tenia que ser mucho más y ella lo sabia, lo sabía perfectamente sin tener que ver el remitente, la pregunta era:

¿Cómo?

Pero no podía ser, era lo peor que podía pasarle, ahora en esos momentos de felicidad.

– ¡Dei...!

Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que de nuevo estaba sintiendo el miedo, no, el horror por ver ese rostro del mal nacido.

– ¡Deidara!

De nuevo sentía como su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor y angustia, sentía como volvía a morir en vida sin poder dejar de pensarlo una y otra vez cuando ella creyó que todo había terminado.

– ¡Deidara!

– ¿Tente, que pasa?

El rubio encontró pateando la puerta y la vio, estaba en un rincón, los bebes llorando y el teléfono en la cama, así que se le acerco lentamente viéndole los ojos para encontrar respuestas, su mirada estaba perdida totalmente, lo que buscaba era imposible de descifrar y mas aun cuando empezó a llorar.

–Ángel, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te sucede?

Por mas que le preguntara, ella parecía no escuchar.

–Dei…

–Dime, aquí estoy ángel.

–Dei…

–Si, dime.

–Deidara…

Entonces apunto a su celular, este fue por el y leyó el mensaje. Al terminarlo, lo primero que hizo fue guardarlo en su bolsillo e ir con ella.

–Ángel escucha, ahora estas con nosotros, conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Nada va pasara, nada que no te guste pasara.

–Deidara…

–Tenten por favor, escúchame. Los niños te necesitan bien, yo te necesito bien, todos necesitamos que este bien, que seas fuerte, ya no le temas, no dejare que te vuelva a poner un dedo encima, ya no.

Y hasta que por fin ella escucho el llanto de sus pequeños, ella los había despertado por sus gritos desesperados y sentía culpa, pero también un poco de alivio por que era cierto. Ella ya estaba con el rubio, con sus hijos, con su familia, con esos que la apoyaron desde mucho y siguen haciéndolo.

Ella ya no estaba sola, tenía a todos los que conocía con ella, su familia. Y eso le bastaba.

– ¿Me estas escuchando, ángel?

–Si…

–Bien, ahora ve con los niños yo ahora regreso.

– ¡No!

– ¿No?

–No te vayas…quédate hasta que haya calmado los pequeños, ¿si?

–Ángel…

–Por favor…

–Esta bien, me iré hasta que tú también te hayas tranquilizado.

–Gracias, Dei-kun.

Era cierto que Tenten le seguía teniendo miedo a ese tipo, a ese sujeto que alguna vez estuvo donde no merecía estarlo y ahora iba por más.

Después de un rato, los tres se quedaron dormidos y Deidara fue hasta la oficina del patrón, el jefe mas poderoso de la mafia Japonesa, Pein.

–Necesito hablar con Pein-sama.

– ¿Para que? Esta ocupado.

–Por favor, es mi mujer.

–Mm.

–Hombre, vamos.

Kisame, uno de los mejores guardaespaldas de Akatsuki. Estaba encargado de la oficina del líder, quien si podía entrar y quien no.

–Esta bien, entra.

Después que lo dejara entrar, vio que Pein estaba hablando con Zetsu, el guardaespaldas y espía.

– ¿Señor?

–Deidara, ¿Qué te trae aquí?

– El volvió.


End file.
